Sesshoumaru! Sit boy!
by Azaidi
Summary: What if Kagome got Inuyasha's rosary around Sesshoumaru's neck?Alot of things can happen. Sesshoumaru is now Kagome's little pet. Devious huh?
1. Chapter 1

**SESSHOUMARU! SIT BOY!**

This is going to be an awesome story. I have got a lot of things planned for this one. Well I'll just leave you to read it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**Chapter one.**

Inuyasha's rosary, the only thing the bound him to her, was now taken off and was being played with by Kagome. This necklace held so many memories, that Kagome couldn't help but smile. Soon that smile was replaced by a look of pure agony as she remembered why she had it with her

**_" I wish for Kikyou to live again." Inuyasha whispered and the jewel shone brightly. This was the one thing he had wanted for as long as he could remember. The one wish, which was not for him but rather for the woman who never got a chance to experiance her life, who had always been burdened by the thoughts and the duty of protecting the shikon jewel,something that she had never wanted... As a bright light shone over the entire clearing,he let go of the shikon and the jewel was soon replaced by Kikyou. He couldn't have been more happy in his life. He finally got what he wanted. He had stolen the jewel to make this wish, because he knew that no one would approve of this for they did not understand his intentions or his desire to see the woman who held his heart be alive again. Inuyasha took Kikiyou's hand and started to move towards the hut ready to explain. As soon as he entered, and everyone saw Kikyou, they knew what he had done. He looked over to the side only to see Kagome trying hard to hold back her tears. She looked at him, her eyes full of sorrow. Hurt and betrayal clearly showed on her Kagome always had known that such a day would come when Inuyasha would decide, inside she always knew that the hanyou's decision would not be in her favor but still she had hopes, hopes that were quickly shattered as the pair came in view. Maybe not approval but acceptance of the situation made itself known to Kagome as she stood and started moving towards her long time friend, she just stared at him for few seconds then she reached out and pulled the rosary off his neck. Confused golden orbs looked at her, the eyes which she loved, confused and perhaps a bit sad...Inuyasha asked her as to what was the reason for the sudden act and she solemly replied, " You have a new life to start now and I don't want you to be bound by me through any spell." Resigned and completly drained the usually vibrant miko she walked out of the hut. Inuyasha knew that with this decision made he could no longer stay with his friends, he was fully aware of the reprecautions of his act when he had made the wish, with a heavy heart but a quite understanding the hanyou said his goodbyes and walked out of the old hut to start a new life. A life with Kikyou._**

Soon after that Sango and Miroku had gotten married and moved to another village to settle down with Shippo. Kagome had a hard choice to make, not hard now really, because first she wanted to stay in the feudal era only because of him, but now that he had left, there was no reason to stay. She had just visited her friends the other day and was now packing her bag to go back to her time forever. Her friends had understood, and even as her heart ached she knew that she had to leave otherwise she would forever be broken. She had to leave her friends, Sango her sister, Miroku, her wise lechorous monk, and most of all Shippo, her son. It was the hardest to say good bye to the kit, as they both cried at her decision to leave. It was all just too much to bear, as much as she wanted to be a part of Shippo's life she could not be without destroying herself, she was leaving and doing them both as a favor. In the end the young miko hugged Kaede, the wise woman who she had come to love as her a child would love his/her grandparent. With tears in her eyes Kagome went determindely towards the well. She had planed to seal it once she got home.

Things were going okay until

" Kagome!" She turned around to see who it was but soon she was swept off her feet and into the arms of Kouga. Her hopeless friend looking down at her with his wolfish grin that most would find very charming. However Kagome sighed, as she knew what was coming, he was going to try and convince her to stay, and then she was going to slowly talk some sense into him, then he would say that it was all Inuyasha's fault and etc etc. he set her down after she was a good distance away from the well.

" Are you going home?" He asked breathlessly.

Kagome looked at her friend as she knew this was probably the last time that she would see the young demon, nodding at her friend she replied with a soft " Yes."

Although Kouga knew the reason for her wanting to leave, he just had to ask " Why?"

" Because that is where I belong. My job and my debt to this era is done. I am now free Kouga." With that said the young miko looked around at her surroundings as one would as if looking for it for the last time. She sighed again... this was going to be a tad bit difficult then she had originally thought.

" But I.. you should stay here. What are you going to do? Your friends are here I am here." The wolf demon grabbed the miko's hand, he was not just going to let go off her that easily, he had to atleast try to convince her to stay. He had always seen the young woman besides himself as his mate.

" I know.. but this is not the right thing for me to do. I must go. I know that its hard for you, its been hard for me too. But you have to try and understand. I cannot live here."

With her answer Kouga knew that he had lost, but one last try would not hurt, he started again " Kagome... I know you donot view me anything more than your friend, but I have always thought of you as my mate... If you just give me a chance to prove myself.. Just give me some time to prove to you and to show you what our lives together can be like... Dont leave Kagome... " The usually brash youkai lowered his head waiting for her answer...

Slightly taken aback by Kouga's words, the young miko shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and to give the demon a reply that would make him understand, " I know and I understand but please try to understand Kouga I cannot stay here... I just cannot... You have always been one of my best friends! And I still wish that even with me gone that you would one day understand my reason for not wanting to stay.."

Kouga sighed and forced a smile on his face, understand the meaning of her words " Okay, alright, if this is what you want." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and left.

He left! He left her alone in the middle of nowhere! She didn't know where she was. Oh God! How the hell was she going to get back? She called him hoping that he would hear her, but he didn't. So she decided that it was better to start moving and see what fate had in store for her.

She was walking slowly when she heard a shrill scream; curious and a bit scared the young miko ran towards the source of the voice and came to a small cave. It was dark inside. She turned on her flashlight, and the sight that greeted her wouldn't be forgotten in a long time. A little girl was crying over the body of a man. The man was covered in blood and barely breathing. Kagome being how she was instantly went over to help, she turned and played the flashlight over the man, and the man was, Sesshoumaru! He was cut and bleeding. His ward was crying over him, afraid if her father like figure would die. Kagome comforted the child and started to dig in her bag for medical supplies. Years of staying in the feudal era had taught her the skill of taking care of wounds and being able to lend help if needed.

After cleaning and dressing the wounds, all she could do was pray that his demon powers kicked in and he healed soon. She went towards the girl who was observing all this from a distance and sobbing quietly.

" Come here." Kagome motioned to the girl.

Though a bit reluctant, she still came forward, Kagome instantly wrapped her arms around the little girl, the girl calmed and quieted. She felt safe in the arms of this strange woman, who had helped her guardian, and was now offering her comfort. Slowly the girl drifted into the world of dreams. Kagome set the girl down and looked over to the form of unconscious Sesshoumaru. She could not help but think about why the great Taiyoukai was in such a state...

I hope he makes it. This girl needs him. I know he will make it but what then? He will be disgusted by the fact that a human touched him. He'll try to kill me, like always. And I wouldn't be able to protect myself. Even Inuyasha wont come this time. But what if... a strange idea came to the miko n she smilled mischieviously...

She looked down only to find Inuyasha's necklace tied around her hand. Perfect. She stood up and placed the necklace on Sesshoumaru's neck.

Morning came and Kagome was roughly awoken by an angry taiyoukai. " Oh Good morning Sesshoumaru." Kagome said smiling.

" Why are you here wench?" Apparantly Sesshoumaru's demon powers had kicked in some time at night, and the said demon was currently looking at the young girl ready to slaughter.

"You were in a pretty banged up shape when I came here. I helped you." Kagome replied innocently.

" My demonic healing does fine, your assistance was not required. And what could a mere human do?" He said, his voice dripping ice.

This angered Kagome, how could he? The nerve of the guy! She just helped him and he says that she couldn't do anything! Well he was certainly wrong. Her anger flared and Kagome decided to give the arrongant Taiyoukai a piece of her mind.

" Listen here you jerk! Your high and mighty demonic power apparently didn't help you because when I came in you were on the brink of death! I dressed your wounds and all you can say is that you didn't need my assistance! Demonic healing or not, you would have died if I hadn't helped you! You jerk! Idiot! Arrogant cold hearted bastard!" Kagome finished her ranting when he growled, a menacing growl which promised death. But she wasn't afraid, as Sesshoumaru made his way towards her, she yelled on top of her lungs, "SIT!"

Oh wow! I think I really did good. Kagome is now in control of the lord of western lands. And it gets better you'll see. Tell me what do you think? Am I doing good?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. The deal

I am so happy right now. I got a great response. I thank every one who reviewed.

Kogoman: Thanks. I like having cliff hangers in my story.

YonderTiger: I appreciate the fact that you took the time to review my story. And well the jewel was completed true, and Inuyasha did have the jewel that's why he was able to make the wish. I didn't quite get this question but I hope this was answered. And yeah and I do plan to tell about Sesshoumaru's injury in the next chapters. Thanks a lot for the support!

heavenly-anime-angelz: Thank you so much and I wont disappoint you.

XxMeiko-samax.X: I had a hard time writing your name. And yes it is going to be funny.

X-Emerland-X: thank you.

Sesso: True, really that's true, he does.

Krstalmaze: I am sorry if it was too fast as you say it.

Pheonixfire201: I know its funny.

Jessica Broward: Oh thank you so much.

DemonGirl14: I will thank you.

Night is my only friend: I like your name. Creative.

Yoko: I did calm down.

Isethis: Well I shouldn't keep you waiting now should I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter two.

" SIT!" Her voice rang in the cave and immediately Sesshoumaru plummeted to the ground. The noise woke the little girl up, " Um Lord Sesshoumaru?" she said rubbing her eyes.

As the spell wore off he looked at the girl who was smiling from ear to ear and running towards him, " You are okay! Pretty lady helped yesterday. She is very nice. Rin likes her." She said looking lovingly at Kagome, after embracing him she went towards her, and bombarded her with questions, " Hello pretty lady. Rin is happy to see you. How are you doing? Thank you for helping Lord Sesshoumaru yesterday. Rin is very grateful. What is your name pretty lady? Where do you live? How come you are here? Are you going to stay with Rin? Rin would be very happy if you do so. Lord Sesshoumaru would also be with us. Pretty lady do you know Lord Sesshoumaru? Why were you fighting "?

The girl wouldn't have stopped if Sesshoumaru hadn't said, " Rin slowly."

" Sorry pretty lady." Rin sheepishly replied. Her innocent eyes still looking at the young miko expecting answers.

Kagome now knew that the girl's name was Rin, and even though Sesshoumaru didn't show it, she was like a daughter to him. She could see it in his eyes, the love he had for the little girl.

Smilling tenderly at the small child the miko replied " Hello Rin. My name is Kagome, and yes I know Lord Sesshoumaru, he is my.. um friend."

" Wow! Lord Sesshoumaru has friends! How come you never told Rin about Lady Kagome? Lord Sesshoumaru?" She said turning to face him; he just looked at the girl who dared consider she to be his friend. He looked at Rin and he simply nodded, not wanting the conversation to get any further than it already had. " Rin, where is Jaken?"

As if on cue the toad entered huffing and puffing, when he saw Sesshoumaru standing fit and well, he couldn't help but express the surprise he had to see his lord all right. " Where were you?"

" Lord Sesshoumaru, I went to get help, yesterday after the fight, you weren't doing so good, so I thought " Jaken stammered.

" You thought that you would leave Rin alone and go off finding help in the woods. How brilliant of you." He said turning away. He walked towards the forgotten miko, he leaned forward, he was real close now, and Kagome could feel Sesshoumaru's breathing, he whispered, "We need to talk miko."

After saying that he turned and told Jaken to take care of Rin, and Rin to behave. He lead Kagome into the woods. He knew the wench, she always clung to his useless brother, what was her name? Kagame? Kagome. Yes that was the name. Why was she here? Why did she help him? And how the hell was she able to control him by a single word? He had seen her do the same to his brother. He didn't know how she did it. Maybe she was a sorceress. They came to a clearing and he stopped. He turned around to look at the miko who was getting acquainted with the surroundings. Her jet black hair flowing to her waist, her deep brown eyes looking nervously around herself, she was angelic. Beautiful. He shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, no matter how she looked like she was still a ninegan, someone beneath him, snarling at the human miko the Taiyoukai demanded " Wench, how can you command me?" he asked, his voice clearly saying that if she wasn't careful with her choice of words, she was dead meat.

" The rosary around your neck." She said

He looked down to see the same necklace, which his half brother wore. How the hell did she get it on him? He didn't remember. Keeping his icy demeanor he spoke, " How did you place it around my neck and why?"

She couldn't help but wince at the harsh tone he was using, " After I attended to your wounds. I knew that when you woke you might try to harm me, so I thought that if I had that on you at least I would be safe." She replied sincerely.

He stepped closer to the girl, she was shivering slightly, he was pissed, and this wasn't certainly how she wanted this to be, " Why?"

" I have to go home. But I don't know the way, maybe if you would show me I'll take that necklace off of you. Deal?" she said hopefully, looking at the lord apprehensively..

The taiyoukai considered this for a moment and when recognized that unfortunately he had no choice, he could not kill the girl simply because she'd sit him and somewhere deep down he didn't want to harm the human. He turned away from her and started walking towards the cave they had come from. " It's a deal Kagome."

Dear Sesshy has agreed to help Kagome out in order for her to take off the rosary. But what will happen along the way? A lot of things

Please review.  



	3. Sickness and something strange

Sidney: Thanks a bunch.

Yoko: Nice e-mail address. Thanks for the support.

SaiyaCat: Well here is the next chapter.

Pheonixfire201: thanks for reviewing.

Mangadreams: thank you.

Jaycee eternally: well here you have it then.

Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: Love is in the air-sings-

Krystalmaze: I didn't think I was fast to begin with.

ChobitsKitty: Oh thank you so much, but I think there are people much better than me out there, but thanks a lot for that wonderful comment.

YonderTiger: you are now becoming one of my favorite reviewers, and I have been getting this that I am going a little too fast, well this is just the way I write, but I like that you take time to review and appreciate my story. Thank you very much.

Isethis: Thank you so much, I appreciate that you anticipate the next chapter, well shouldn't keep you waiting now should I?

Greeneyes: thank you, and I am green eyed too.

Charlene: I will, thank you.

Rahzel Somber Nuit: Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

And I have done another story, " Is it just me?". Its kind of sad. Inuyasha's POV about his life and all that happened in his life. Its really a treat when you are in a gloomy mood. Take my word for it.

Read and review it if you want.

Chapter three.

After an uneventful day everyone went to sleep. All except Sesshoumaru. He sat at the mouth of cave and looked at the sleeping form of Kagome.

The girl was really something. The whole day she would talk and play with Rin, she acted like a child. Her innocence stunned him. She was such a pure creature, a creature of pure heart and soul. He knew little about her, but what he had come to know was that she was a girl who wore her heart on her sleeve, that she was loyal, motherly, loving and devoted. He knew that from just a day of observation. The girl was different than other women that he had met. They would just flirt with him endlessly until he cut their life short. He couldn't help but wonder how he had gotten stuck with such a creature. Was this destiny? Fate? He didn't know, but he had to wait and see what future had in store for him. This waiting and the unknown started to get on the nerves of the great Taiyoukai.

" Lady Kagome wake up. Rin is hungry." Rin shook the young woman but she didn't wake. She would cook for her in the morning and night. Rin was hungry and Lord Sesshoumaru didn't know how to cook, Jaken's cooking was awful, she wanted to eat something that her beloved ' Lady Kagome' made, but as she shook her she was disappointed. She nudged her in the ribs to get her to wake.

The Taiyoukai was observing this from a short distance away. Last night the girl's scent had changed. He didn't know what the change meant but he had a feeling that he was about to find out. He couldn't just watch Rin trying to wake the girl, she was hungry and the young miko would feed her. That was the way it was supposed to be. And if the miko didn't wake up he'd have to wake her up instead and he was sure as hell that she would sit him if he tried to wake her rudely. Most recently he had dreaded being sat, it hurt his pride and ego. He couldn't stand for a human to command him. He was a Taiyoukai! The lord of the Western lands for Gods sakes! Feeling a bit exasperated Sesshoumaru stood and walked up to the girl, he roughly shook her and screamed, "WAKE UP WENCH!" This gained him a response as the girl moaned and tried to sit up, but she failed miserably.

She felt so weak, she had no strength, she couldn't even see right. All she could see was a white mass over her. " Who? What?" her voice was barely a whisper but due to his demonic hearing he could hear her loud and clear. " Wake up wench. Rin needs to be fed." He said slowly losing his patience with the human girl. " Sesshoumaru?" She said, tears were falling from her eyes and she was trembling violently. It was then he realized what the change in her scent meant. She was sick! Really sick from the looks of it. He had already many things to look after without her getting sick. Now most probably Rin would want him to nurse and make sure that ' pretty lady' was all right. " Sesshoumaru-sama, why is Lady Kagome crying? Is she not feeling well? You will make her feel better right?" she looked at him with her puppy dog eyes and he couldn't help but agree. " What's wrong Kagome?" he said softly.

" I am cold. Its really cold." She replied losing her consciousness. Why did this have to happen? He grabbed a few blankets that he had with him and put it on her. The day passed with her drifting in and out of consciousness. Even though he would not agree but he was worried for the health of the girl. He had come to respect the human. She was different. She accepted everything like it was. She was Kagome. As night fell and everyone went to sleep, Sesshoumaru stayed awake to keep watch over her. At midnight she started shivering. He moved closer to her, she was wearing three blankets, but yet she was shivering, he knew what he had to do but he was reluctant to do so, but soon he did what his mind and his promise to Rin told him to, he picked the girl up and laid her in his lap. Quickly she clung to him, he felt so warm, so comforting. She snuggled close, and when she was comfortable with her position she slept. He didn't sleep the whole night but just kept looking at the girl sleeping peacefully in his arms. He had watched her all through the night, she looked so beautiful sleeping in his lap, it almost seemed like she belonged here, with him. Shaking his head to get rid of his annoying thoughts, the great dog demon settled down for a long night.

She awoke to find herself staring at two orbs of gold, she looked at where she was sleeping, she 'eeped' and then quickly removed herself off his lap. Somewhat embarrassed she turned to him with questioning eyes, " You were cold last night, and this Sesshoumaru promised Rin that he would take care of you, and so I did what I had to do." The stoic mask firmly in place as he watched the miko figet and then give him a tentative smile " Thank you" ..." How do you feel now?" Sesshoumaru asked his voice icy, but meaning behind the question was undoubtedly his concern for her. She beamed and smiled at him, " Better, much better. All because of you. Thank you." She said.

" Very well then. I shall go and get us something for you to cook and us to eat." He said walking out.

Kagome just smiled at him, even though he was trying his hardest to show that he hated her, she knew that he didn't and that he probably worried about her when she was sick. But whatever. This went unnoticed by the two but the strange; na ve miko was changing the great Lord Sesshoumaru.

What is it that's going on between those two? Is love going to blossom? Or will they just part ways after the deal is done? Read to find out.

Review.  



	4. In the mind of

**anata n muyu rok: yes this is a sesskag, and I am not planning to have Inuyasha play a major part. But I appreciate your suggestion**

**jaycee eternally: sure thing.**

**Tootsiepop254: Yes Sesshy is confused.**

**heavenly-anime-angelz: oh I know.**

**articfire69: your wish is my command.**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: thanks.**

**SaiyaCat: No problem**

**MagicalSecret: Good for ya.**

**mangadreams: Thanks**

**Goddess of the nightly moon: how is this weird? I'd like to know**

**Dragon: Good thing you like my story, but about the chapters being short, I really can't say anything.**

**YonderTiger: Okay now this is official, you are my favorite reviewer. I really really love hearing from you and am thankful for your advice. Thanks a lot, your reviews hold much importance and are greatly heeded and anticipated.**

**Jessica Broward: No problem. And sure thing!**

**Thanks for the wonderful reviews guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter four**

Kagome woke after a good afternoon nap. She was feeling much better now; the demon lord was looking after her and doing a really good job at that. I wonder why he is helping me, probably because he wants to get rid of the rosary. Well its fun sitting him. She said smiling as she remembered the times she had sat him. Soon she heard someone walking over to her, " You shouldn't be sitting." Sesshomaru said,

" And why should I not?" her stubbornness seeping through she spoke. He smirked at her question; she was a really strange human, really different, quite a mystery. " Because this Sesshoumaru tells you to." She pouted at his sentence and then looked at the sleeping form of Rin.

She couldn't help but smile at her. She was a wonderful child. Sesshoumaru was observing her, he didn't know why but recently he would see her change from happiness to sadness, from this mood to that. She was surprising and also over emotional. He felt the need to know what was going on in her mind, so he questioned, " Why is it that you smile miko?" even when he called her miko and not by her name, she did not mind, why she didn't, well she was clueless, " Rin is such a wonderful child. She is unique. I wish her the best in future." With that said, she walked over to her and sat next to her as she observed the cute little girl in her blissful sleep. She felt such love for the child right then she didn't acknowledge what was happening around her.

Lord Sesshoumaru was watching this all at a distance, he saw as the miko went towards his ward, he saw as she touched her forehead and smiled, she smiled like a mother would at her daughter, it had only been a few days with the little girl but yet Kagome had become like a mother figure in the life of Rin. As she touched Rin, a blue light encompassed them. He was worried now, what the hell was happening? He was quick to get on his feet and get to them but as soon as he got there, the blue light disappeared, and he was left unanswered to what had just occurred.

Kagome felt a tingle go through her body. She just looked at the girl and she knew that the little girl was like her own daughter that she had to be protected and kept away from harm. She felt such love for the child right then. It was such a warm fuzzy feeling that she couldn't help but get lost in it. But soon she snapped out of it as she heard someone growling, she turned to see a very angry and somewhat confused Sesshoumaru looking down at her. " What are you trying to do wench!" he bellowed. The little girl stirred in her sleep, Kagome didn't want to wake her and gave a stern look at the taiyoukai and whispered, " Lets talk outside."

As they stepped out in the sunset, she looked at the demon standing before her, she was so angry, he could have woken the girl, so irresponsible of him! She looked at him and her eyes narrowed, " Sesshoumaru SIT!" she smirked as his body slammed into the ground. He soon picked himself up and regained his composure. " Why did you do that wench?"

" Listen here Mr. High and mighty, my name is Kagome. I am no wench, and no miko for you to call. If you have to address me, use my name or you'll regret it. I could just use a single word for you to eat dirt. And you don't want to have that now do you? And secondly what the hell were you thinking shouting like that when Rin was sleeping?" Kagome said at the highest pitch of her voice, she was angry with the demon and she wanted to express how she felt.

Infuritated beyond belief, but keeping his stoic mask in place Sesshoumaru replied " I will call you whatever I see fit. Besides that tell me what you were trying to do to Rin?"

Now it was Kagome's turn to be confused, she knew nothing about what Sesshoumaru was talking about..." Huh? I wasn't doing anything, I was just sitting beside her."

Sensing no deception from her answer, the Taiyoukai decided that further interrogation was required at the moment " And what was the light that was around you. The miko aura. What were you trying to do? Tell me now or you'll suffer a great deal."

Kagome was now thoroughly confused; she didn't know shit about what he was talking. She didn't do anything. She was just sitting there looking at her, admiring her, acknowledging her motherly feelings for the little girl. When she didn't reply Sesshoumaru got impatient and said, " Reply now."

" I don't know what you are talking about. I did nothing. I am a miko true. But if I were using my powers, wouldn't I know that? And well frankly I am not very trained, so I don't know if my powers were a response to my feelings or not. But I assure you that I wasn't trying to hurt your ward." Kagome replied sincerely, she did not know what she had done or how she had done what she did do and she was indeed very confused as to what had happened.

He turned around; the miko knew nothing of her powers. And it was clear to him that she had raw potential, that she had unlocked powers, and if someone could control such power, the person would be invincible. So her powers reacted to her emotions. Intriguing. This was getting really interesting. He was now more than interested in this girl. Not only was she a strange human, but also she was a strange miko human with strange powers. He was going to find out more about this girl, one way or another.

Even if it meant betraying her trust. He would do anything and everything to find out what this human was truly like. Whether she agreed to it or not. He would even use force if he had to.

He was going to have his way with her.

**A cliffhanger, again. Something is going on in Sesshoumaru's mind, but no one knows. What is it that he is planning to do with Kagome? What will Kagome do when she finds out? Read the next chapter and review if you want me to update soon.**

**Click the button.**

**Review people!**


	5. WHAT THE HELL!

**heavenly-anime-angelz: thanks. And I actually thought of it being funny instead of weird.**

**bellauniverse: thanks for the compliment.**

**Roni-chan: Thank you. And I am not English either; I am Pakistani and am Urdu speaking.**

**kanta n miyu rok: I know, but lets just say that I am not a big RinSess fan. And at the beginning, Rin was his ward. I mean as he took her in after she took care of him when he was wounded.**

**janyasha: Okay.**

**Fireotakul8: Sure it is, and its going to get much better, I assure you.**

**YonderTiger: I love your reviews, and if you are reading this then know that I donot think of them as pointless platter, it really helps me knowing what my readers think and want in the story. So your reviews help a great deal. Thanks alot.**

**serenityrain2233 : Thanks a bunch!**

**Sesshie: Um not really but I like the idea.**

**llebreknit : I know that why I added it. And maybe, I don't know.**

**...: I am not thinking perverted thoughts here!**

**Mangadreams: thanks.**

**serenityrain2233: Its good to hear that you like it.**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: Thank you.**

**Articfire: Sure would do that.**

**Jessica Broward: Why not? I'd love to.**

**Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona: Of course!**

**Luvskakashi: You are going to find out soon enough, and sorry but there won't be any lemon.**

**Jaycee eternally: you'll have to read the story to find out.**

**Goddess of the nightly moon: Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter five.**

They say curiosity killed the cat, but the great lord of the western lands could not help but be curious to know what the human he had come across was all about. He had realized that she was no ordinary human miko. She had great potential and power. Her power was what enticed him the most. At least that was what he was trying to tell himself. Although he was slightly bemused by the amount of power she had, he somewhere wanted to get to know her. Just as a person. He knew that it was the strangest thing ever. He never thought that he, Sesshoumaru, would want to know what a human wench was all about. He definitely didn't want to follow in his father's footsteps and ruin his name, but he couldn't help but be intrigued. Many things had happened since the girl arrived, they had made a deal but somehow none of them were thinking of completing it. They had not even started traveling towards the well, and that was partially because of something that was going on the head of a very curious demon lord.

_It might not be right, but I have to know. What is the power that this wench holds? How can I acquire it? What is this wench? Is she even human? How can a human hold such power?_

The lust for power was something that could drive anyone insane, and the same was happening in this case. He wanted her; he wanted her power. He never showed it, but he always wanted to be superior, most powerful and above all. The only way to acquire a miko's power was to mate her, and Sesshoumaru sure wasn't going to do that. If a demon mates a miko, and if the miko willingly gives her power to the demon, the demon gets it but the miko is rendered powerless and thus lives like a simple human.

Mating was definitely out of question so he had to settle on finding different ways to acquire her power. But for now he had to proceed with what he had in mind.

It was not the best plan he had come up with, no one would even think of him stooping so low just to fulfill his curiosity but he was going to take the chances. The Lord of the West got what he wanted, what he desired.

As night fell all went to sleep, all except Sesshoumaru. He sat at the mouth of the cave waiting for Jaken to arrive with the two-headed dragon Ah Un. As he sat there thinking about god knows what, a rush of wind passed him and he knew that his traveling accommodation had arrived. He walked over to Rin and gently picked her up and told Jaken to head with her to his castle on Ah Un. Next he bent down to retrieve the human girl Kagome. Touching a human to staiate his curiousity, the times had definately changed for the demon lord. The miko stirred slightly but remained asleep. He gently picked her up as not to wake her and stepped out. His cloud formed underneath him and lifted them both off the ground. He carried her in his arms until they arrived at the castle.

He left her in the room next to his and went to sleep. He was woken by a very loud scream echoing through the castle. The sound seemed to be coming from the room besides his, he sighed and got ready for a lot of sits to come. As he walked in, he smelled the girl's fear and tension.

" Where am I?" Kagome asked.

" At my castle." He replied. Seemingly unimpressed by her question.

" Why?" A frown started to form on the face of the young miko.

" Because Rin has taken liking to you and I would not like her to be unhappy." Sesshoumaru stated the fact like it was the most obvious thing in the world as he turned to leave the annoyance that he had brought into the castle behind. But it seemed that the wench had no desire to quit her line of questioning.

Infuriated beyond belief Kagome could only shout a " What!" at the arrongant demon lord.

" Keep your voice low wench, this Sesshoumaru will not tolerate such insolence." Turning a bit around Sesshoumaru replied, hoping that his threat would yield and the woman would just quite down.

" WENCH! You make a deal with me, then you don't even fulfill it, and then you kidnap me! What for?" Her temper getting the best of her, Kagome didnt even care what the consequences of her words maybe. She was a woman of free will and no one was going to take advantage of her.

" It is not your place to ask this Sesshoumaru."

His crude statement had just tipped off the ice berg as Kagome screamed on the top of her lungs " NOT MY PLACE? THEN WHAT AM I TO DO? AH! YOU ARE A STUPID ARROGANT ASSHOLE WHO JUST DOESN'T AGREES THAT HE IS AN IDIOT! SIT! You have no right to keep me here! SIT! SIT! SIT!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! His body went slamming into the ground. He growled and glared at the girl. " Quit it wench!"

" QUIT IT? I NEVER STARTED IT! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KIDNAPPED ME IDIOT! SIT!"

Again the command worked and his body slammed into the ground. He was seriously getting annoyed now. He tried to reach the girl and try to cover up her mouth but was again stopped when she gave the command. The human was becoming a nuisance. He just wanted to get rid of her right then. But he knew he wouldn't just because he couldn't. He growled, guess he had to wait till she calmed down.

" Stupid demon thinks the whole world will do his bidding, well I don't know about the world, but this Kagome sure isn't going to be following that jerk!" She mumbled.

He got up sensing that she had somewhat calmed, he said, " You are in my castle now and I expect you to behave Kagome, if you want to escape you are most welcome but I know that you don't know the way. So I say that you behave and show some manner while you are here. This Sesshoumaru will not let you go until he sees fit. Till then you are to stay here miko."

With that being said, he walked out leaving behind an angry and confused Kagome.

What would he want with me?

**HAHAHAHAHAH! This is going to get fun from here. Why did Sesshoumaru bring Kagome to his castle of all places? What does he plan to do with her? Simple curiosity cannot be the reason, can it?**

**Review if you want me to update soon people.**

**Review!**


	6. Meet Shio

**heavenly-anime-angelz: It was short? I didn't quite realize. I'll try to make it longer next time. **

**kanata n miyu rok: Hey I really really like your suggestion and maybe in latter chapter I might add it. -winks-.**

**articfire69: Um... okay, and thanks.**

**mangadreams: No she doesn't, it works the way if the demon wants the power and the miko gives it to him willingly. Like if she mates a demon and he wants her power, and if she agrees, only then she will loose her abilities.**

**kimoukai: Observant aren't we?**

**flamewolf: Your review was so flattering, thank you so much.**

**jadeice13: Uh... I'll think about that, but I really don't want Inuyasha in this fic, maybe latter but not now.**

**bellauniverse: Anything for those wonderful eyes.**

**YonderTiger: Always know how to please me don't you? I will consider your suggestion and it really did sound good, maybe I'll put it in. Thank you**

ApiratesGuardianAngel: Then I think you'll like this chapter. And thanks a lot for the appreciation.

Llebreknit: I love the title too.

Jessica Broward: Of course!

Koishii-tenshi: lol.

Janyasha: I updated! And maybe.

A/N: Hey people, I think that there is some confusion here about the whole mating deal, well this is how it works, when a miko and demon mate, and the demon wants to have the miko's powers and the miko willingly gives it to him, then only will the miko be left powerless. Otherwise if the demon is not greedy and just wants to mate out of love then the miko has her abilities as long as she lives.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

Chapter six.

**--------------------------------**

_Why did he bring me here? I don't know why but his reason to my question was not so convincing. I simply cannot stay here, I mean I have to go to my home, I miss my family! Of all the people! I get stuck with Sesshoumaru! That good for nothing-selfish bastard! And why the hell am I here? I thought he hated humans! And yet here he is saying that he wont let me go because Rin would be upset! Sure he cares for the girl, but he couldn't care that much to have me live in his own house! Can he? I mean come on this is Sesshoumaru we are talking about!_

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a slight tapping at the door, _might as well go see who it is. _She opened the door to a very nervous girl two or three years older than her fidgeting. " Uh, how can I help you?" she asked. The girl's head snapped upward, it seemed she hadn't been paying attention, " I am sorry my lady but the lord has requested your presence at dinner." She said bowing.

What! First he kidnaps her and now he wants to have dinner with her! He was going insane or she was. She numbly nodded and followed the servant to the dining room.

She entered the dinning room and her eyes were as big as dinner plates. The room was huge! The whole day she hadn't been out of her room and now that she had she couldn't believe that Sesshoumaru owned such a place. " Stop your staring miko, and sit down." She looked at the lord of the house and complied. She didn't know why she was following it, but maybe it was because she was hungry and didn't want anything to happen which would stop her from having her food. As she looked at the demon lord, she wondered how she had ended up with him.

Sesshoumaru felt her looking at him but he didn't turn to look, as he was too busy in his thoughts. _Why isn't this human scared of me? Usually everyone I have come across is, but than why is this human so different? _

As both of them sat thinking, Rin came in and started to create commotion, " Lady Kagome? Yay! Lady Kagome is here! Rin likes Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome will stay right?"

Kagome looked at the little girl who was looking at her expecting an answer from her, but truthfully she didn't know so she looked at Sesshoumaru to see if he answered, which to her surprise he did! " Yes Rin, she will stay."

" Yay!"

" What?!?!?" Kagome screamed, he actually wanted her to stay. Now Sesshoumaru was officially crazy, he had most definitely lost his goddamn mind. Why in hell would he want a human to be staying in his house? And a miko human at that, one that could prove to be a threat, why would he want that?

Her scream, her question was so loud that he had to cover his ears, " Yes miko, you will stay here and there is no argument that I want to hear from you. This Sesshoumaru has given you his orders and expects you to obey." With that he stood and started walking out of the room forgetting about the food.

Rage was the only feeling that Kagome had at that time, " SIT!"

With that being said, the great dog demon of the west plummeted to the ground, creating an echoing noise through out the castle. Rin was at first shocked at how Sesshoumaru obeyed like a good dog, but then she found it interesting. " Lady Kagome? Can you do that again?" She asked amusement dripping off her every word.

Kagome smiled at the girl lovingly and… " Sesshoumaru… SIT! SIT! SIT! SIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTT!!!"

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAMMMMMM!!!

As Sesshoumaru was being sat, laughter was heard, Kagome turned to see who the person was, only to find a male demon hidden behind the door. She was no longer paying attention to Sesshoumaru but wanted to see who the person was.

As Sesshoumaru heard laughter he knew who the person was, " Shio, if you feel that this miko sitting Sesshoumaru is amusing than I think that you would like to show this miko around the castle. Let me be amused for a while."

The demon named Shio was about to protest but then when he saw the lord glaring at him, he lost all hope. Then he looked at the girl he was to show around the castle, he found himself staring at deep beautiful brown eyes. Heart shaped face. Smooth cream skin. Rosy lips. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

Kagome didn't feel all that comfortable under the demon's gaze, so she turned to Sesshoumaru, " What am I here for?"

Sesshoumaru wanted to turn on his heels but then thought better of it, he didn't want to be sat again, and in front of Shio. So he thought that it was best to answer, " You are educated, I have seen that and so you are here to teach Rin." After that being said he waited for her reaction.

His words surprised her, she didn't know what to say, so she looked down, only to see Rin's hopeful eyes at her expecting an answer, " Okay."

That being said, the great demon lord walked out of the room leaving an overly excited Rin, a nervous Kagome and a devious Shio.

As Shio looked at the girl in front of him, several thoughts crossed his mind and a smug smile appeared.

------------------------------------------------------------

**Who the hell is this Shio guy anyways? What is thinking about Kagome? **

**There is one thing that will get you another chapter,**

**Review!**

**------------------------------------**


	7. The tour

**mangadreams: thanks**

**llebreknit: I am not mean. I just like to play with you guys.**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: I do too.**

**SacredBeauty97: thank you.**

**Jessica Broward: I know its funny.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: I know he is cool, and have mercy I don't want a rosary around my neck.**

**bellauniverse: lol**

**sessyqueen9205: I think I should add a discription of Shio. and thanks alot for the whole loads of appreciation.**

**Janyasha: you are so impatient.**

**kanta n miyu rok: I don't think I'll use it, I am not sure.**

**heavenly-anime-angelz: talk about hyperactivity, calm down and I am trying to have longer chapters but...**

**YonderTiger: Well it seems everyone wants the description of Shio, well there will be a bit of it in this chapter. And about Sesshoumaru getting injured, well I did kind of explain that he got injured in a fight and blah **

**blah. But thanks for the appreciation.**

**sprinda: I love the idea too.**

**Mummypuppy: I like your name.**

**serenityrain2233: Bad words? Well it is rated T.**

**Goddess of the Nightly Moon: Thanks.**

**---------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Chapter seven.**

**-----------------------------------**

Rin was sent into her room for the after noon nap, so Kagome was left alone with nothing to do. She walked out of her room and ran straight into the last person she wanted to see, Shio.

" Um… hi."

" Hello. How are you fairing?"

" I am good. So is there something to do around here?"

" I can show you around." He said eyeing her mischievously. She didn't like that look but seeing that she didn't have anything better to do, she agreed.

As they walked down in endless corridors of the western castle, small conversations were being made but as Kagome didn't have any will to talk, they walked in silence.

_I wonder why Sesshoumaru has a miko in his home. I can sense her aura and its much stronger than the other mikos that I have met. Is it her power that he wants? Or is it her beauty? She is magnificent, there is no denying that but is Sesshoumaru really interested in her? _Shio thought. His problem was that he couldn't keep thinking because in the end if he didn't find the answer, he would go mad. So being as he was, he decided to ask.

" Hey, um.. well I have been wondering, are you seeing Sesshoumaru?"

A deep crimson blush spread across Kagome's face as she looked at him, " No, of course not, why in the world would you think that?"

" No reason, just wondering."

And after saying that he started to move closer to Kagome, THUD! " JEEZ! You are worse than Miroku! Can't you control yourself!"

Shio muttered a sorry after getting up and then said, " Who is Miroku?"

" A really good friend of mine. I used to travel with him, he was a monk, I also had a friend Sango, she was a demon exterminator, and Inuyasha, he was a half demon, he was my best friend when we were searching for the jewel shards."

" Jewel shards? The shards of the Shikon No Tama?"

" Yeah."

After Shio processed the information he had just received, he then remembered what she said about a certain hanyou, " Did you say you know Inuyasha?"

" I do know him. He is a really big jerk but a really good friend when you get to know him."

" I know, so how is he doing?"

Kagome was confused now, he was asking her how Inuyasha was doing! How did he know Inuyasha? She just needed to know so she blurted out, " How do you know Inuyasha?"

" He is my cousin." Shio said simply.

" WHAT???"

" Yeah, you seem surprised."

" Inuyasha never told me he had relatives. I thought that it was just him and Sesshoumaru."

" Really? Oh well I guess he didn't want you to think less of him."

" Less of him? I would never think less of him. He was the best friend I ever had. I could never think that he is beneath someone, he is the best guy I had known."

" He is not all that good. I mean look at him and look at me, I am far good looking then him!" Shio said enraged that she was speaking so fondly of his cousin.

Kagome just suppressed a laugh as Shio said that, sure he was good looking, with his long black wavy hair, a cute little blue crescent moon on his forehead, eyes that made you melt, deep as the ocean, so mystical, his muscular body, sure he was handsome but Inuyasha or even Sesshoumaru could beat him any day.

As the tour came to an end, Kagome finally found out what sort of a person Shio was. He was an open, carefree guy who was just like Miroku. He couldn't control himself! She had to fend him off herself so many times that day!

They came to their room and Shio said, " Well its been fun, maybe we should do this again sometime."

" Yes we should. I have been here for just a few days but this place seems like my home, if Inuyasha heard me saying that he would have probably gotten in a fight with me or…"

As she thought about him, her eyes moistened with pain, she was still in love with him. She pretended she was happy but every time she would close her eyes, she would see him, every time she would think about him, her eyes went damp, every time she tried to forget, something made her remember, she was so alone. . All the times that she had battled side by side with him, all those times he had cared for her, all those times when she was with him, she wanted it all back. She wanted nothing more than to turn the tables of time and be back with him. As she thought this, tears welled up in her eyes, she felt so weak than, so insecure, so unprotected, so… alone. She needed someone to share he pain with. Someone who would love and accept her.

Shio looked at her, he was surprised when she mentioned his cousin Inuyasha, but then he was even more surprised when she started to cry, as tears fell, he felt his soul crying out for her, he could feel her pain, it was rolling off as tears from her beautiful eyes. He embraced her, trying to offer comfort to the grieving girl in his arms. She cried like there was no tomorrow, exhausted she started to close her eyes and drift into sleep, in his arms and in front of Sesshoumaru's room!

As Sesshoumaru listened to the conversation outside his room and the girl's grief, he decided that it was best he step in between those two, give some order and be done with it. As he stepped out of his room, he saw his cousin holding Kagome. She was slowly drifting to sleep in his arms. This sight somehow enraged him, he didn't know why but it did. The sight of Kagome being with someone else was just too wrong. Huh? What the hell was he thinking? Slowly but surely he regained his composure and said, " Cousin I think you should take Kagome to her room and then come to me for a short talk."

Shio nodded and picked Kagome and walked to her room. As he set her on her bed, he wondered what had happened that made her cry, but seeing as he wasn't going to get any answers from a sleeping girl he decided to go see his cousin for a bit.

He stepped in Sesshoumaru's study, as he entered his cousin looked up and motioned for him to sit down.

"What brings you here?"

" I am looking for a mate, so I decided to travel to your lands and even see my cousin."

" Who is taking care of the southern lands then?"

" A person who is responsible, powerful and trustworthy. You don't have to worry about that."

" So have you found a mate yet?"

" No… speaking of which, what is that human miko doing at your house? Is she going to be your future mate?"

Sesshoumaru was enraged, how could a human be his mate? A mere human could never be the mate of the great lord Sesshoumaru. His insides were boiling but his face was blank. " No."

" Good then you wouldn't mind if I take her as mine."

WHAT?? He was proposing to have Kagome as his mate? No way! That was not right. Kagome was his, not anyone else. " The miko is my property, that is she is not for you to take or _mate._"

" Whoa, its not like you have a claim over her! I can have her if I want!"

" She is Rin's tutor, and she is staying in my castle so she is my property. She will stay here until her job is done. And you can't claim her if you want because right now you are at my castle and I can finish you right here right now. But I don't want blood spill in my study. She is mine and this Sesshoumaru doesn't want you meddling with his property. Now get out." Sesshoumaru said calmly, never once his icy demeanor failing him.

Shio exited the room, and Sesshoumaru calmed down. He didn't know what had caused such anger but he knew that he didn't like it. And he would not get in any way attached with the human. As soon as he found a way to acquire her power, he would be done with her and all would be over.

Well that's what he thought. But things don't usually go as planned.

---------------------------------------------

**HAHAHAHA! I am evil. Things are going to get pretty crazy from here. I assure you. Although I haven't done this whole story but I know that this is going to be awesome. I just hope this was a long enough chapter for you guys.**

**Tell me what do you think about the way this is going?**

**So REVIEW!**


	8. Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't Inuyasha or any of its characters, but I do own Shio though.**

**--------------------------------------**

**First it would be an understatement to say that I am happy with the response that I am getting for this story. I am very very very happy! Thank you all for reviewing!**

**jadeicel3: too bad for your cousin than, but thanks for reading. And thanks for the appreciation.**

**Mummypuppy: sure thing.**

**Zatura lover: thanks for the mail.**

**kanta n miyu rok: its a sesskag and well maybe, lets see, I'll keep you hanging till the last chapie.**

**candy dandy: its a good thing that you like it. And I don't think that InuYasha will be in this fic seeing that I have no ideas for him. But if you want him then give me some ideas so I can use him here.**

**llebreknit: hey that's a really good idea.**

**moto moon doggie: well you'll have to read to find that out.**

**dark.kagome.demon: oh I may add you but I'd have to think something up for that.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: good thing.**

**Night-Is-My-Only-Friend: that's a good idea but I think I'll keep Kagome only for Sesshy.**

**mangadreams: thank you.**

**alana124pyro: hey thanks.**

**Goddess of the Nightly moon: sure.**

**bibi: Okay.**

**YonderTiger: Thanks for the awesome review.**

**Cicilia: Nice name. And maybe I'll add it.**

**Jessica Broward: calm down **

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter eight.**

As night fell Kagome pondered over the events that had passed since she had arrived at the western castle. Every morning she would get up, take bath, wake Rin up, eat breakfast, teach her the few things she knew, then go out to play, have a little chat with Shio sometimes, then eat dinner and go to sleep. She had not seen the ice lord for weeks now. It had been a whole month since she had arrived, and now she was beginning to miss her family dearly. She was missing everyone, she was missing her mother, her grandfather, Souta and even her friends including Inuyasha and excluding Kikyou. She was returning to her chambers to sleep but when she reached her bedroom she knew that she couldn't sleep with all the thinking that her mind was doing.

So she decided that it was better she relaxed in the gardens for a while and then go to sleep. Ever since she had arrived, she was treated with respect by all the servants and was allowed to do whatever she pleased until and unless she abided by the rules Lord Sesshoumaru set for her.

She entered the garden and then set beside a tree to calm her nerves. She was now desperate. Even with Rin to keep her company she was missing her friends and family. She wanted to see her mother, hear her grandfather tell her about the dangers of feudal era, talk to Souta about school… she wanted to visit her friends, talk to Sango, Inuyasha, Miroku and Shippou. She was missing him so much. He was like an adopted son for her, even when she had decided that she was returning home for good, Shippou had cried… a lot. He didn't want her to go, but they both knew that he could not travel through the well so he bravely decided to stay with Sango and Miroku. Although she knew very well that her kit was missing her as she was missing him.

As she closed her eyes in an attempt to wave off the images of her friends, unwanted tears escaped her eyes. She was so alone in this big castle. She was so unprotected. Even though she had a personal guard! It felt like there was no one to care for her, no one. She was all alone. Every day she would go about her duties, but she would never tell anyone of the pain she felt at her heart. It was killing her. She was not allowed out of the castle. She could not defy the demon lord for it was neither her place nor she was powerful. Her personality was slowly being destroyed; she was not the Kagome she used to be. The one who was not afraid to speak her mind, the one who would show bravery even in the face of death, she had changed, she had turned into a human wench who was submissive and who would obediently follow orders. And it was all because of him. She thought bitterly. It was all because of him that she was in such a predicament.

She was a free bird, with her own free will but now, now she was just a toy, a toy to play with and throw away when not needed. She was broken. She was killed by none other then Lord Sesshoumaru.

The man who had broken her, who had wounded her beyond repair, the man who was now her master, the man who ruined her life! She was so upset, she was so angry, at herself, at every one. If she was in such a situation before she would have tried to escape, but now she was afraid because she knew that there was no such thing as escape. She was bound to this place. As much as she loved Rin, she also loved her family. She wanted to see them. Meet them, just one time. She needed them! No matter how much she sat him he would come after her, he was her master.

Sobs wrecked her body, she was crying uncontrollably, she was crying to the world to release her, to unbind her, she was crying to her loved ones to protect her, she was crying to herself to be strong, she was…

The sound of cries and the smell of tears caught the attention of the great dog demon. He stood from his chair and walked towards the smell of tears. What he saw was unbelievable. The human wench was crying, she was crying! He had never seen the miko like this before. When he had first brought her to his castle she was brave, she stood up to him but now when he saw her like this he wasn't sure if she was the same girl he had kidnapped a month ago. The girl he had taken was strong, she was bold and brave but the girl he saw in front of her was …

_I wonder what caused the change._

_You damn it! You caused the change. You destroyed her!_

_This Sesshoumaru did no such thing and he has no need to defend himself of his actions._

_Yeah the great lord would never be so low as to explain._

_Oh shut up!_

The girl was showing such emotion that he was unable to control himself, he went towards her and asked, " Why is it that you cry miko?"

Kagome turned surprise when she heard someone ask her a question, but she was even more surprised when she saw Sesshoumaru, upon seeing him her cries increased, he was the reason behind her pain! She was broken, she was shattered, before she would just have sat him for startling her but now… now she couldn't.

As she continued to cry and not answer his question Sesshoumaru got impatient, no one had ever dared to refuse him! He quickly walked towards her and pinned her to the tree she was sitting beside. He growled and then was surprised when the miko spoke…

" Please just kill me! Why don't you just kill me? I am done teaching Rin! Please kill me! Just kill me! It will all go away, please kill me! KILL ME!!!" She screamed.

The taiyoukai was surprised to say the least, why would she want to die? Why was she crying like she was? What was the reason? " Why is it that you cry miko?" he repeated his question.

Kagome knew that he would not end her life, so she just answered, " I miss my friends and family. I want to go see them. Please let me." She begged looking at him with pleading eyes.

" No." was his reply as he released her and went back to his castle.

Kagome just sat there crying, " Why won't you let me go? Why won't you let me go?" she cried.

-------------------------------------------

**I am really emotional today. And this chapter was just a result of that. I am crying…**

**Please review and make my day.**

**Review!**


	9. Near the edge

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**Puppyeyel: I know, and it was meant to be sad.**

**jHeyTTernallie: your name is difficult to write, but anyway thanks for the appreciation.**

**Goddess of the Nightly moon: ohh poor Kagome!**

**kanata n miyu rok: I don't think that Sess was OOC, wanna know why? I think because Sesshoumaru is a curious guy, even in the show and does not settle for anything until his curiosity is satisfied.**

**MummyPuppy: Again I love your name! **

**serenityrain2233: I do feel better after reading your review.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: yeah I know how you feel and thank you. And thanks for the wonderful wonderful reviews!**

**Bun-bun: Thank you for the awesome review.**

**Talenyn01: You know I think I kinda agree to you.**

**YonderTiger: Again as always, you are there to please me and I love it!**

**Zutara Lover: Thank you.**

**llebreknit: Maybe, maybe not.**

**Taylor Johnson: There is definately more to come**

**Roni-chan: Well ...**

**alanal24pyro: Everyone is sad after reading this chapter I guess.**

**Janyasha: Nice review.**

**lunar diamond: Thanks alot!------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter nine.**

" Why won't you let me go? Why won't you let me go?" her question kept repeating itself in his mind, he didn't know why he refused, because the miko had done nothing to displease him but had just obeyed him. This too confused him, _why is she obeying this Sesshoumaru without question? This Sesshoumaru is utterly confused!_ He had tried endless times to kill her and his half brother but still here she was in his castle, obeying him and staying under his protection. He didn't know why she was still there, had it been for someone else he would have been done with them long before. But still the miko was here and alive. He was surprised himself as to why he had not killed her. He stood and turned to look out his window. It was raining heavily and it was hard for him to see through the rain into his gardens. But what he did saw was the human miko's limp body laying on the ground, this somehow got him over the edge and he jumped down to pick up the now close-to-death-miko and take her to his chambers.

When there he ordered his servant to bring in the healer. He set the miko onto his bed and looked her over. Her skin was pale probably from being in the cold for so long. Her skin was cold to touch and she was unresponsive to her surroundings. He looked at her and couldn't help but feel guilty over what he had done to her. The miko he had brought home was full of spirit, she was young in mind, but with him she had died, her spirit was broken, her mind was torn and it was all because of him. All because he couldn't go beyond his ego and accept that he loved her. Huh? What? Wait! Love her!? Oh no! Things were definitely wrong here. Thoughts started spiraling in his mind, _this Sesshoumaru is not falling for a little human. No! No! This Sesshoumaru would not bow that low even if it was to save his life, this Sesshoumaru would not love a human!_

_There we go again, this Sesshoumaru this, this Sesshoumaru that! And besides loving a human, you already do, you love Rin and now….Kagome._

_I don't love the miko, she is merely here to keep Rin company._

_And to give you time to get to know her better and…._

_Don't even go there! This Sesshoumaru will not fall for a weak human being!_

_But this Sesshoumaru already has!_

_No._

_Oh really then why so much guilt over the hurt feelings of one human miko?_

_This Sesshoumaru does not feel guilty! Why should he?_

_He does because he knows that by not letting his soon to be mate see her family he has hurt her._

_Why you!_

The argument between him and his conscience stopped when there was a slight knock at his door, " Enter"

" Milord you called for me?" A female neko demon bowed and asked.

" Look the miko over" he ordered.

The demoness's gaze shifted from her lord to the young pale girl lying on his bed. She nodded and attended to the situation at hand. She then moved towards the door and in entered two more female demonesses. As the trio walked towards the girl and turned towards the lord, " Milord if you would please step out, we may tend to the young miko."

" This Sesshoumaru will stay right here."

" As you say milord."

Then the demoness, namely Shakira ordered her assistants, one to get dry clothes, and the other to get the herbs. She then turned to her lord silently pleading him to leave, but when he did not she sighed and got back to work. She started stripping the girl of the cold wet clothes, and then pulled up the covers to hide her from the lord's unwavering gaze. The assistants entered and Kagome was tended to.

" Her condition is much worse than I initially thought and I don't know if she would surivive."

" You may leave."

" Yes my lord." All three of them bowed and left.

_Did this Sesshoumaru hurt the miko so much as to leave the land of living? Did this Sesshoumaru hurt her so much that she does not care for her life? Why does this Sesshoumaru care?_

_Because he is in love with her._

_You again!_

_Admit it!_

_No!_

_Admit it!_

_No!_

_Admit it! _

_Well.. okay… maybe but hey no way!_

_You loose!_

Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration, and then looked back at the miko. The miko shivered in her sleep, he instinctively pulled the covers up to warm her. But then his head snapped up when he realized what he just did. He … maybe … somewhere deep down …. Maybe… he cared for her…

----------------------------------------------------

**Hey again! So how was this chapter? And please don't tell me that I am going too fast because I thought that it was about time that Sesshoumaru came into the picture and discover his feelings. Oh well but you are the judge!**

**Well tell me what do you think of this chapter and if you have any suggestions regarding this story, they are more than welcome. Your support, criticism and advice is greatly appreciated.**

**So Review!**


	10. My mother

)----------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

**A/N: hey guys! I have an announcement to make. I will be having my exams soon and so won't be able to update for quite a while, so don't get upset if there is not a story alert in your mail box soon.**

**Roni-chan: That's the way he talks.**

**ApiratesGuardianAngel: Thanks a lot.**

**MummyPuppy: I updated, hope you are happy.**

**YonderTiger: Thanks for the advice and the review.**

**Serenityrain223: well just read the story, thanks for the review.**

**Isethis: Well here is the next chapter.**

**Goddess of the Nightly moon: updated.**

**Greeneyes: I know and there will be a bit of that in the next chapters.**

**Zutura Lover: Nice review.**

**PearlBlue5: Thanks.**

**Alana124pyro: thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**Llebreknit: nice idea, I have some of it here.**

**Kanta n miyu rock: please don't be angry my exams are coming up and I don't have time to write long chapters. And the other thing about Kagome, well there is no reason, its just that her clothes were wet. So she had to change.**

**Manga dreams: thanks.**

**MagicalFlame: Thank you.**

**Candy dandy: thanks for the review and I will read your story and review it, okay?**

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter ten.**

Kagome awoke to the sound of someone muttering curses. She was cold, really cold, she was feeling feverish. She opened her eyes to see the great lord of western lands mumbling curses under his breath. He was pacing around in his room. His room! Huh? She was in his room? Huh? Why wasn't she in her room? Why was she here anyway? And why in seven hells was she feeling so horrible? She decided that since she was going to get no answers asking herself, she voiced her queries . " Um.. Lord Sesshoumaru?"

The said lord turned to find her awake and trying to get up. " What?"

" What happened?"

He paid no heed to her question but just asked, " Where is it that you live?"

What? Did he just ask that? Why? " Why do you ask?"

" Just answer my question miko." He said in a more commanding way. His voice left no other option for her but to reply,

" I live five hundred years in the future. The well in Inuyasha's forest is what I use to come back to this time. The only ones that are able to pass through the well are I and Inuyasha."

" We will go towards your home tomorrow."

Was he the great lord Sesshoumaru allowing her to go visit her family? As his statement registered in her mind, she started jumping up and down his bed, she was so happy she was screaming with joy, but then her head started spinning and all went blank.

Sesshoumaru was enjoying seeing the miko like this, it was really amusing to see her so happy, her smile that he hadn't seen for so many weeks was now placed on her face only because of him. He was pleased with himself. But then everything seemed to go wrong as Kagome stopped her jumping and a hand reached to touch her forehead and then she fainted. Using his demon speed he caught Kagome before she fell.

Her skin was hot to touch. She had a raging fever. Oh boy! Now Sesshoumaru was worried, even though he would never admit it, but he was concerned.

Again he called Shakira to tend to the miko. She came in and gave her a few herbs and went away. He sat down beside her and watched Kagome all through the night.

By morning her condition had become stable, she woke up to find herself alone in the room but that wasn't to last long as a mass of black and brown jumped at her.

" Good morning Lady Kagome! How are you? Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin that you had a fever, Rin hopes that its not bad because then Lady Kagome would not be able to play with Rin and then Rin would have to play with Jaken and Jaken is really boring, he always calls Rin bad names and Rin has no fun with Jaken so Rin hopes that Kagome-sama feels well enough to play with Rin." Rin took a deep breath after saying so much in such little time.

Kagome smiled motherly at the little girl, she was just so sweet, and it was difficult not to love her right away. She was really a bundle of energy and Kagome loved that about her. She was like a daughter to her as Shippo was her son. Thinking about the little kit made her heart ache, how she missed him and his warm greetings, she really missed him; she wished that she had the kitsune with her. But alas all wishes don't come true. Kagome then remembered that the lord had wanted her to stay in the castle to teach and be a playmate to Rin. But Kagome's train of thought was interrupted when Sesshoumaru entered the scene.

" Miko if you are well enough, we can travel to your home now."

Kagome was feeling much better since yesterday, her fever had gotten down considerably, which made her wonder how her condition had become so stable, but something in her told that the lord had played a role in getting her better. She numbly nodded her answer yes, she was about to get up but…

" Lady Kagome is leaving Rin! Rin likes Lady Kagome! Rin doesn't want to let go her mommy!" Rin stated crying and grabbing onto Kagome.

What Rin said slowly set in her mind, she started soothing the girl, muttering sweet nothings into her ear, she was a bit fazed with what Rin had called her, she had called her mommy! She was so happy right now! When Rin calmed a bit, she bent so that she was Rin's height, " Shhh… Rin, I will be back, you know I will be back, after all I don't want to leave my daughter alone, now do I?"

When Kagome called Rin her daughter, Rin looked up and hugged her fiercely, " Mommy!"

" My sweet little angel! I will be back in a couple of days, till then you be a good girl and mommy will bring lots of gifts for you."

Knowing now that Kagome would come back Rin was very happy; she was now someone's daughter, she was immensely over joyed.

Sesshoumaru watched the whole scene from the door, he was now very confused as to why a young miko would consider an orphan her own child. This human miko was truly confusing! He saw Kagome slowly pulling out of the embrace to walk towards him, " Lets go."

He nodded and they left the castle.

Kagome and Sesshoumaru now standing at the well and Kagome was about to jump when…

-------------------------------------------------

**Yay! Cliffy! Review if you want me to post the next chapter.**


	11. Going home

**warui neko: oh how could someone turn away from such a cute pouting stance.**

**Engelmohr2004: maybe, maybe not.**

**serenityrain2233: I have got her sounding like she is four, because it is so cute.**

**PolskaGirl: thank you.**

**alanal24pyro: you are such a drama queen! Well thanks for the review.**

**I have no name: well here is the next chapter for you.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: thanks a lot.**

**Roni-chan: Your review is making me have thoughts...**

**Sesshomarubaby18: sure**

**MummyPuppy: Of course.**

**kanata n miyu rok: good.**

**Koori Youkai Hime: I love cliffys.**

**YonderTiger: Thanks.**

**mangadreams: thanks again.**

**llebreknit: hey... I am not evil (snickers) not evil.**

**Inu's fan girl: okay okay okay.**

**Jessica Broward: how come your review is always the same? just curious, thanks anyway.**

**bagelbite: thanks for the wonderful comment.**

**T B: Oh thank you so much.**

**Wandering Hitokiri: I will**

**Emerald: Thanks**

**Maggie TooLazyToLogIn: What is your actual name on ff? Just asking. And thanks for the wonderful review.**

**Engelmohr2004: um...**

**dragonqueen: well here's the chapter**

**Everyone who is reviewing is just truly wonderful. Thank you guys! And to make you guys happy after the long wait you had to do, here is the next chapter to Sesshoumaru! Sit boy!**

**Enjoy**

----------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters but Shio is mine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter eleven.**

Kagome was about to jump in the well when…

" Miko this Sesshoumaru will go with you."

" WHAT!!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to put his hands over his ears, that shriek had really hurt his ears! He just stood there though, not saying anything to the confused, furious miko before him.

Kagome was just so happy that for some time she would be able to go visit her family without any disturbances, but now the great lord was demanding her to take him with her to her time! What???? There was no way in the world that was going to happen! And even if she wanted to take him with her (which she didn't) she wouldn't be able to because the well wouldn't allow that.

Calming herself enough to talk Kagome worded her sentence carefully, " Lord Sesshoumaru, I don't think that it is possible." She paused when she heard him growl, she gulped and then continued, " you see only me and Inuyasha can go through the well, no one else can go through to my time, Shippo tried once, even being a full demon with a jewel shard he wasn't allowed to visit my time, so I seriously doubt that the well will let you pass."

To those who knew what she was talking about, they knew that she was telling the truth, but being how Sesshoumaru was, he didn't want to accept no as an answer. The reason he wanted to go with her was unknown even to him, but in the end he just gave the explanation that Rin would be sad if she didn't return, so as to ensure her return to his era, he had to go with her. He just growled at the young miko telling her clearly that he was displeased.

Kagome could feel his anger, it was radiating off him in great huge big waves (as it felt to her) she was in trouble, she sighed, " I don't know if this will even happen, so I need you to hold on to me and then jump in the well, maybe my powers will allow you to pass."

'What? Lord Sesshoumaru hold a filthy human? That is not going to happen!' was what was going in dear Sesshy's head but strangely the idea didn't affect him as he thought, instead, he just moved forward and held her near her waist and jumped.

As they jumped Kagome held on to Sesshoumaru tightly, it was true that she had used the well maybe a thousand times but somehow she was always scared of the long jump that had to be taken to get to her era. Soon the magical blue light surrounded both of them and they jumped out of the well and into the year 2006.

Sesshoumaru climbed out with the human miko, the smells in this era was disgusting. He wasn't letting the miko go, her scent was calming to his sensitive nose.

Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru had scrunched up his face as he took in the smell of her era. She noticed that he was still holding her, she wanted to say something but then decided against it, slowly she walked towards the door of the well house..

" I am home!" She cried out in joy as she saw everything in her house, she was happy to see the carpet, the tv, the kitchen, the sofa, everything! She had never imagined that she would actually be happy to even see a table cloth of her house. Slowly her mom entered the scene and then she seemed to forget everything, she rushed out the lord's hold and into her mother's willing embrace.

" Mom! I missed you so much!" She said tears leaking through the corner of her eyes.

" I missed you too darling, where were you?"

Kagome was about to answer when…

" KAGOME!!"

Souta shouted, upon hearing his voice Kagome turned and he hugged her, she was laughing and crying all at the same time, she didn't know what to say, she was just so happy but then… " Demon! Be gone!" And a white paper flew and made way towards Sesshoumaru's face.

Sesshoumaru stood there with the piece of paper on his face, he was angry for whoever had dared thrown the piece of paper at him would pay with his life. He heard footsteps and then the paper was taken away from his face, he opened his eyes to see the frightened eyes of Kagome, she was trembling slightly and was in fear of what he would do, " I am sorry, really sorry for all this…" she kept muttering over and over again.

Sesshoumaru didn't like the scent of fear that surrounded her and said what he thought he would never say, " This Sesshoumaru is not offended."

Kagome seemed to accept his answer and then went to hug her grand pa for all she was worth. She was never so happy in her life! Her face was lit with her radiant smile and Sesshoumaru could not help but let a tiny smile to his lips, which he quickly covered with the look of indifference.

After Kagome had met and hugged and kissed all her family members and told them how much she missed them, they all sat down for dinner, and then came the hard question and all the hard explanations that were to go with the question.

" Why don't you introduce us to your friend Kagome?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gulped.

This wasn't going to end well….

-------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you guys are not disappointed with the length of this chapter. Tell me what you thought of this chapter, so review people!


	12. Ice cream!

**llebreknit: Well you'll see lots of that in this chapter.**

**Koori Youkai Hime: I think it was neat too.**

**alanal24pyro: I'll update!!!!**

**MummyPuppy: Sharing is a good thing so keep sharing.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: Merry Christmas to you too.**

**Alana: I'll make him faint, maybe...hum...**

**Inu girl 101: Don't keep it to yourself. Seriosuly it was fun.**

**YonderTiger: Yeah I know I couldn't help myself from adding that bit about her grandfather, its just so...**

**Narissa: Sure.**

**Katy-Chan: Thanks and why not?**

**Janyansha: Updated!**

**Inuyashalover8706: thanks .**

**Jessica Broward: See the same review again.**

**serenityrain2233: well you'll see in this chapter.**

**Roni-Chan: you'll find out about my thoughts soon enough.**

**Robin: New reader I see, well I wouldn't want to disappoint you now would I?**

**mangadreams: Thank you.**

**Wow! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews!**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters, though Shio is mine.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter twelve.**

" So Kagome why don't you introduce us to your friend?"

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru and gulped, this wasn't going to end well…

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko, she was not his friend! He had no friends! But strangely enough, he wasn't bothered; he was actually looking forward to see her explanation.

Kagome took a nervous breath to calm herself and then looked at the faces of her family members…

Okay Kagome you can get through this 

_Yeah just leave out a few parts and all will be okay_

_What you want me to lie?_

_No! Not lie! But just edit a few parts, either this or an angry demon lord to bear._

Kagome thought of this and selected the first option, " Well you see, this is Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. He is also Inuyasha's half brother. I met him..uh.. when … yeah right.. I met him when I was returning home, see after the jewel was completed and all, I thought I would return to this era for good, but then when I was coming to the well I met him and his ward Rin, the girl and I talked a bit, and when I told her that I had to go back, she started to cry and so I didn't want that, um…so, I kind of started to live with them in their castle and well have been for the past one month."

Kagome finished, she gritted her teeth, she hated lying, and she was doing it all because of him!

Her family seemed to accept her answer and went about doing their jobs. Kagome looked at the person responsible for making her tell such a lie, she was glaring at him but then suddenly she lowered her eyes because she knew that if she did something to defy him, he would not hesitate to kill her family.

She was washing dishes with her mother, her grandpa was sitting close to Sesshoumaru eyeing him and Sesshoumaru was just sitting as a block of ice and ignoring everyone and everything around him. All were present but where was Souta?

Just as she thought of her little brother, he came in with a big box of… Ice cream! She loved ice cream, she missed it so much in the feudal era, that now she cherished the sweet treat. She snatched the box from her little brother and quickly yelled, " Why don't we all sit down for some…"

She said sit! Oh no, no, no, no!!!!!!!!!

WHAM!!!!!

Oh God Kagome, what have you gotten yourself into?????? 

The said demon lord stood up with grace as if nothing had happened, he looked to see Kagome's little brother snickering, her mother looking baffled, her grandfather looking really happy for some odd reason and Kagome looking deathly pale, almost as if she was about to die. How could he incite so much fear in her? Why did she fear him so? Strangely he didn't want the human miko to fear him, so as to ease her fears, he said, " That was not intentional"

Poof! Thank heavens! He wasn't mad at her! Yay!

Soon everyone was sitting at the table and eating ice cream, Sesshoumaru watched from the corner of his eye as everyone ate to their fill, he was intrigued with what this thing was but at the same time he didn't want to lower himself as to eat human food.

" Um… Lord Sesshoumaru? Would you like to eat some?" Kagome asked with a small smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru slowly took the _ice cream_ and began eating it. Mentally his eyes bulged out at the taste of this strange thing. But on the outside, his façade of indifference remained.

Kagome sat down again to resume her eating. Soon it was time to go to sleep.

" Okay Good night everyone!" Kagome said as all of her family members filled out of the room to have a good night's sleep… and this left her alone with … Sesshoumaru.

Kagome mentally groaned but then said, " Thank you for bringing me home. Its pretty late, I am going to sleep here, and you can sleep in my room, its upstairs, first room to the left."

Sesshoumaru looked at the couch she was going to be sleeping in, it didn't look very comfortable, but he didn't say anything, he nodded and headed to her room.

Kagome lay on the couch, and her mind went into a whirl

_Finally! Some peace and quite. _

_Feels good to be home._

_Inuyasha would never let me come, but Sesshoumaru did._

_Only because he didn't trust you to come back._

_Guess you are right, but I don't want him to not trust me!_

_And why not? After all, it's not like his thinking matters to you, or is it?_

_Of course it doesn't but…_

_But what?_

_I don't know, it's just a weird feeling._

_So what are you going to do now?_

_What do you mean?_

_You have your whole life set up for you, there must be something that you want to do._

_I know but I don't think I want to, I want to test how things go in the feudal era, after all, I really can't do anything with Mr. High and mighty over my head._

_True I guess._

With that last thought Kagome drifted into a fitful sleep.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand lay awake staring at the ceiling with totally different thoughts,

_This Sesshoumaru is loosing control over his emotions._

_True and this change is not welcome._

_This Sesshoumaru will let the miko have her fun at her home, but come tomorrow night, this Sesshoumaru is taking the miko with him back._

_Why so impatient?_

_This Sesshoumaru is not impatient simply disgusted by this era._

_Whatever. _

_The miko is feeling a lot free but this Sesshoumaru will not allow this when we head back._

And with a smug smile on his face Sesshoumaru slept.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please tell me that it was enough for you! I cannot write any longer! This chapter has to be the longest I have ever written!

**Review please!**


	13. HELP ME!

**Roni-chan: I don't think that he would be so generous as to offer a human somewhere comfortable to sleep in.**

**Wandering Hitokiri: New reader I see. And I totally agree with you.**

**SesshyKag4ever: Thanks alot for reading this story. I greatly appreciate it; your comments and your advice are most heeded and appreciated.**

**munkeemunkee: I know that its really cute, that is why I put it in. Thanks a lot for the comment.**

**serenityrain2233: thanks.**

**Shadow35094: Demanding I see, well what do you want, my 200th reviewer?**

ladydemonshezra: Hmm? Change you say?

------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters but Shio is mine!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------**

**Chapter thirteen.**

Sesshoumaru the great demon lord of the west woke up in a small cozy bed, in a small cozy overpowered by the miko's scent, _this is her room all right. _The lord couldn't sleep and it wasn't even dawn yet. He slowly got up from the bed and thought about going about the place, the miko called her home, he wanted to see what this so called future had in store for him. He jumped out of the room's window and started to make his way outside the main entrance.

As soon as the lord set his step out of the house he was hit with smells of all kinds, smells of rotten food, chemicals (though he didn't know what they were), smoke, his nose was seriously getting irritated. He covered his nose with his hand and took deep breaths to get used to this new situation. As soon as he was sure that he had his senses in control he set out to explore the place. He took one step and another, then another and soon he was making his way to the main city.

_The villages here are very different. The people are very different too. Very strangely dressed like the miko dresses. _Sesshoumaru was looking at the tall buildings and soon realized that the sun was coming up, soon he could see strange vehicles _barking_ and in the demon vehicles were humans? Huh? What? Humans were the rulers of demons in this era? The thought didn't give much ease to Sesshoumaru's already spinning mind, he didn't understand anything that was in this so called future. Through out his visit of one hour the great lord had this summarized in his mind.

'_This era is the future. The people are strange. Humans are the rulers here! Humans! Puny little humans!!! How dare the humans take control of this land from demons!! Humans!_

His blood was boiling and he was just wishing to kill something and luckily for him there were a lot of people for him to kill here, he saw an old man walking across the streets and that seemed just like the man that Sesshoumaru wanted to kill, he was a dying man he could see that in the way he slowly and carefully walked, _his life is going to end soon, I can smell death all around him, why not I put an end to his suffering. _With that thought the great demon lord set on the task to finish off his prey. He was very much about to do so when his mission was interrupted by a shrill scream. He quickly covered his ears from the offending noise. He looked at the direction the scream was coming from, the person who interrupted his kill would surely pay.

He followed the noise and soon came upon a dark alley. The alley was disgusting! The smell of rotten food assaulted his nose once again. But he soon recovered and sprinted towards the direction where the noise was coming from. Above all the sounds and all the smells, he could distinguish a familiar smell, spring rain and rose water; that meant _Kagome! _

Somehow thinking about the miko being in trouble made his heart race, although the wench was annoying but she worked for him without questioning his authority. He turned to a corner and was soon hit with a really frantic, a crying and a really really horribly terrified Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome had woken up at dawn; her muscles were aching from sleeping all through the night on the couch, she groaned but then sat up. Something in her told her that something wasn't right. She checked all the rooms of her house to see all her family members sleeping soundly, she then cautiously checked her own bedroom and wasn't surprised to find it empty. She quickly found that the demon lord had thought to explore on his own.

The rosary around his neck was not just for commanding him but was a special bond between them, where ever he went Kagome always knew for she could feel the rosary calling out to her. And now she was worried, seriously worried because he didn't know anything about this era and he was out there on his own. What if someone saw his claws? What if someone figured out who he really was? What if?????

Her mind was racing; it didn't take her long to change into a pair of jeans and a red T-shirt. She quickly followed where her senses lead her.

She could now also sense Sesshoumaru's demonic aura but as soon as she was about to go towards his direction, she was grabbed from behind. It didn't take her long to realize that she was in major danger. She screamed. The men behind her put a hand on her mouth to keep her from shouting for help. She was rushed into an alley, and then she saw who her attackers were.

Two big, huge, ginormus guys, totally drunk but seriously dangerous.

One of them said, " Hey girly don't be afraid, we are just some bad guys doing our job, you don't have to be afraid."

The other laughed and soon joined in, " Don't be afraid!! Hahahah ! What a joke!"

And then the both of them lunged at her, she dodged them but soon was smashed into a wall, " No running girly."

And soon they started to beat her, real hard, " No fun without some blood right girl?"

Kagome saw that she didn't stand a chance, she screamed for all she was worth and took her chance to run. She was running with all her might, her injuries weren't making any more easier for her, she turned around a corner only to run into.

" Sess… Sesshoumaru?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sesshoumaru just stood there taking in the miko's appearance, her clothes were torn, she was bleeding and he could already see that her wounds were deep and needed tending to. She was clutching onto him with a death grip, he could smell other humans all over her. She was trying to catch her breath, she wanted to say something, slowly the miko lifted her eyes, her eyes leaking tears onto her face, " Please help me" her voice was really weak, she had apparently lost a lot of blood, he could see that she couldn't talk much, her whole body was supported by him. Soon he took his eyes off the battered miko and looked at the direction where he could smell the humans that had tried to hurt the miko.

He didn't have to wait for long as two men covered in her blood came into focus, " Oh now, there is our girly."

" We finally found you, well no running this time."

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to cover his nose because of the smell of fear emitting from Kagome's body, she was shaking against him. He growled loudly at the two humans before him. And that was when the men realized that death was standing before them. The demon lord's eyes turned a dark shade of red, he set Kagome down at the side of the alley, the wall supporting her weight. He slowly deliberately formed his whip in his only hand, and slashed it at the two humans. Kagome gasped and turned her head away from the sight. The whole alley was now covered in her's and the men's blood.

Sesshoumaru turned around to look at the miko, who was now shaking from the fear of what he might do to her. A thought came into his mind and Sesshoumaru smirked.

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Oh no! What now!**

**Want me to update?**

**Review then.**


	14. Going back

ladydemonshezra: I don't really think that he is going to be a nice guy.

alanal24pyro: Lets see about that. And I try to update as soon as I can.

YonderTiger: Good to hear from you as usual and keep thinking, its not what you think that is going to happen.

Kaori the Phoenix: Well thank you.

SesshyKag4ever: Thanks.

MummyPuppy: I do update!

APiratesGuardianAngel: You are really a very nice reviewer you know that? I totally love it when you review.

mangadreams: Thank you.

Katy-Chan: I am really cruel to you am I not?

munkeemunkee: That demon is unpredictable.

Inu girl 101: Too bad, about the cliffy.

Shiori9: Is this a new reader that I see? Well welcome, and a lot of things unexpected will be coming your way, be sure of it.

hardy4ever: I so totally agree with you.

elle6778: Yay! You read my story!!!!!!! Thank you!

Akura Suzyoki: Somebody make room for a mental patient!!(lol)

dragonqueen: Sorry no can do.

llebreknit: you'll find out soon enough.

serenityrain2233: well blushs thanks

kurorol2: I spy a new reader. Thanks.

preistessofsorrow: sure thing.

MummyPuppy: okay...

Jessica Broward: Finally I get a new review from you.

HakuDragon346: thanks and here is the next chapter.

dark.kagome.demon: I won't.

MoriahLeigh: No cookies, just a new chapter.

Mika555: Are you saying that you don't like Sesshoumaru? Or Kagome? Or do you just feel bad about the boys?

Gohstchan: you like jealously eh?

Janyasha: sure thing.

Terest Vamolves: see it for yourself.

Tatara's girl: I like to keep the suspense.

Zutara Lover: lol

Yai Kuu: thanks

Roni-chan: You liked my mother? Well I liked that one too, just cause it was cute. And the reason why Kagome feared Sesshoumaru was simple, he was unpredictable.

lil inu: Love the name.

Gohstchan: thanks

Inuyashalover8706: He is going to show up pretty soon

Wow! So many reviewers!!!!!!!!!! I am so happy! Thank you all for reading and reviewing!

------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters but Shio is mine!!!!!!!!!**

**---------------------------------------------**

Chapter fourteen.

_The wench is weak, hmmm… what a sight to see. I wonder how she responds to what I do next. Maybe I can figure out what she really is, I need to find out what this confusing creature is all about. And perhaps get something that I want. _The great demon lord smirked and inched closer to the shivering girl before him. He only said one word and that word made everything clear to Kagome.

" Tetsusaiga."

She wanted to blurt out a WHAT??????? But right now she couldn't. She was too tired, too drained; he was demanding her to have Tetsusaiga with him in order for him to spare her life. But she wouldn't allow that, even though Inuyasha had broken her heart, even though he had toyed with her emotions, he was still her friend and she would not betray him. Not at any cost even if it meant losing her life to his brother.

Complete resolve rolled off her and the miko shook her head sideways to say that she did not accept. This really surprised Sesshoumaru, not being the one to be in the dark he asked, " Why?"

Kagome barely heard him; everything was going in and out of focus real fast, the pain was blinding her, and she was holding onto a wall for support, "That is betrayal."

Betrayal? That was the thing on the miko's mind? Even though her life was in danger? The only thing that she could think of was to be loyal to her friend? How? How could a person be so selfless? How could a person just throw away his life for someone else? Someone who had caused pain and hurt? He couldn't understand.

Sesshoumaru was always in her life looking for power and what his brother wielded was in his eyes the most powerful sword, and now that he knew he could force the wench to get the sword for him, he wouldn't do so, he was a man of honor and he would not take advantage of a bad situation. He would spare the miko her life, and he would spare his half brother his sword. Whatever made Sesshoumaru change his mind also set his brain to work as he realized the situation at hand. The miko was desperately clutching a wall for support, silent tears were leaking from the corners of her eyes because of the pain, her breathing was going all wrong and most of all she was losing blood! And lots of it too!

Without thinking twice, he held the miko to his chest and ran towards the miko's _hut_. As soon as he was about to enter her home, the miko whimpered, " No, just take me to my room please."

He didn't understand why the miko said that but he complied anyway. He jumped in her room's window and set her carefully on the floor. Supporting her all the way.

Kagome knew that if her family found out what condition she was in they would go nuts. They didn't know that most of the time she was in this condition. But they didn't know because most of the time when she was injured, she would rest in the feudal era. But here in her time she didn't want them to see her like this, because she knew that if they found out, they would worry. She could have gone straight into the living room and shouted for her mother to help her, but she knew that though doing this would be easy it would also be painful for her mother to see her like this. Being as she was she didn't want to be the cause of people's worries. So sticking with her decision, she walked with the demon lord into her room, spotting the first aid box, she pointed at it for him to get. The first aid box was now placed in her room because most of the time she would just come into the house, get some ramen and an aid box and just go back, most of the time she used to forget so her mother put it in her room for her to take and not come back running because she forgot the one thing that she most need. She didn't expect Sesshoumaru to get the box for her but he did. He set her on the bed and went to retrieve the strange white colored box. As soon as he got the box for her, he dropped it into her lap, not knowing what to do. She slowly took off what was left of her torn clothes. And began to tend to her wounds.

Sesshoumaru watched as the girl practically stripped in front of him, but he knew that there were other things more important. He turned to watch as the girl hopelessly tried to clean and bandage her wounds.

Every time she moved the pain only got worse. She looked up to Sesshoumaru for help.

Sesshoumaru felt eyes upon him, and looked to see the miko's big brown eyes pleading for him to help her.

What? 

_The wench should know her place!_

_She wants help, she is in pain. Besides whatever did she do to you that you are this way?_

_She is a human!!! This Sesshoumaru will not dirty his hands with human blood!_

_Oh really? Do humans bother you that much? Then why do you have a human child at your house? Why do you care for her? She too is a human but you love her._

_Love? Never! It is a stupid human notion, this Sesshoumaru keeps Rin around because…_

_Yes? Because?_

_Because…_

_You know it; you love the girl as your own daughter. Now tell me, how would Rin feel when she would come to know that her mommy is dead? What would she feel when she finds out that you were there but you did nothing to help? Besides as far as I can remember, this wench as you speak helped you when you were wounded. Tended to your wounds and took care of your foster child. Didn't she? Why can't you? You owe her a life debt. Don't you think that now is a good time to repay it?_

_I guess._

_Good, now stop wasting time and get to work._

After the little chit chat with his conscience Sesshoumaru bent down and asked the girl what to do with the things that she had laid down in front of her.

As Sesshoumaru began to clean and bandage the wounds, Kagome began to whimper in pain.

After half an hour, Kagome was practically mummified in bandages, and was totally tired. She had hidden her torn clothes, finishing all evidence that would lead her family to think that she had been hurt. She looked at the Taiyoukai in front of her and whispered, " Thank you."

By this time, everyone in the Higurashi household was waking up. Uh oh!!!!!!

No matter how much Kagome wanted to stay here, she knew that she couldn't let her family see what condition she was in. So she made her decision, she was going back to the feudal era. Right now.

She slowly got up from her bed, and packed a few things for herself and little toys for Rin. She left a note telling her family that she was leaving and then turned to Sesshoumaru and voiced her thoughts. He agreed and they both stood by the well and jumped in.

As soon as they jumped into the feudal era, they a heard a loud,

" KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome looked at the direction the voice came from and then back to the demon lord at her side,

She only prayed.

----------------------------------------

**Hey there people!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**What's up?**

**What did you think of this chapter?**

**Good? Bad? Okay? Or no comments?**

**Tell me and review you guys!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Reunion

_---------------------------------------------------_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters. But Shio is mine!!!!!!!!!**

**--------------------------------------------**

**Chapter fifteen.**

" KAGOME!!!!!!!!"

As Kagome looked in the direction of the voice, purple and black swam into focus. Following a high pony tail came into view and then, BANG!

Kagome was on the ground with a mass of orange fur on her chest, she laughed, " Shippo!!!"

" Mama!! I missed you so much! You came back! I knew you would!"

" I missed you too sweety."

As soon as her son got off her she was tackled yet another time by her sister/friend Sango. " Kagome!!!!"

" I missed you too Sango. Now get off you are hurting me!" She laughed.

As she stood, there stood her friend/pervert/brother Miroku, who she so loved and missed the whole time. She went towards him and then hugged him tight. " How's it going Miroku?"

" We missed you a lot Kagome. You don't know how much."

" I know Miroku because I did too."

Kagome was so lost in the moment that she didn't even think about the demon lord that was supposed to be with her. She was just so happy that she didn't care. She was so happy that she was crying!

" Why are you crying mama? Don't you want us to be here?" Shippo asked his big emerald eyes looking at hers for an answer.

She had missed the kit so much, she hugged him tightly, and "You are so stupid."

Now that sounded definitely like his mother, Shippo smiled and hugged her back.

She let go of Shippo and went towards Sango, " So how did you guys know that I was coming?"

" I smelled you mama!" Shippo said proudly puffing out his chest.

" Good boy. Have you been good?"

" Yes he has been very good Kagome. How have you been? Where have you been?" Sango asked.

" Huh?"

" Inuyasha went to check on you in your time but didn't find you there, he said that he wanted to apologize to you for what he did. We were so very afraid for you. We searched almost everywhere, we came back here to rest for a little while and then when Shippo said he sensed you we came." Said Miroku in one big breath.

" Well it's a very long story. You see…"

Just as Kagome was about to complete her sentence, a loud "KAGOME!" rang in the air.

A blur of red swept past her vision and she was hugged by her best friend.

No matter what ever had passed between them, she still thought of him as her first and best friend in the feudal era. She could never let go of him. " Where were you? We have been worried sick about you, not that I care, you always get yourself into trouble…"

Normally she would have just sat him but right now hearing his concern for her, even though he didn't express it very nicely she hugged him.

Inuyasha was sure that she would yell at him but was surprised that she hugged him. He hugged her back. He had missed her. After he had missed his decision, though he didn't regret it, he wanted to set things straight with her, but when she suddenly disappeared, he was scared and couldn't stop thinking that it was his fault that she was missing. So now that he had her, it felt too good to be true. And then he asked something that was nagging at the back of his mind, " Why do you smell like Sesshoumaru?"

" Sesshoumaru?" Shit! SESSHOUMARU! Oh God! Kagome was so caught up in the whole reunion thing that she totally forgot about the demon lord, and now that Inuyasha reminded her, she was worried, where was he? He was not planning to attack Inuyasha was he? She hoped not.

Alarm bells ringing in her head Kagome looked here and there in search of the said lord. She heaved a sigh of relief when he jumped out of the tree he had been sitting on and stood beside her. She looked at him and knew that he would ask her to leave.

" Miko this Sesshoumaru has given you enough time to interact with your friends, now its time to go."

" Time to go? What the hell is he talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha asked red with anger.

Kagome was about to explain when she heard, " you are testing my patience miko."

" Please let me explain I don't want them to worry."

Sesshoumaru thought about it for a second and knew that if she did not satisfy her friend's quarries, they would most probably come looking for her. He gave a nod of his head to tell her that she could explain.

And so she begin, though with much difficulty as she was interrupted many times by her friends. As she finished, Inuyasha lowered his sword and said, " If you want to do this, then none of us would stop you. After all its your decision."

A few tears slipped out of Kagome's eyes and she hugged the hanyou.

" Kagome we accept your decision, but we will miss you though. I hope you come and visit us some time." Sango said hugging her.

Miroku hugged her too, she was about to leave the clearing, when " Mama? Are you going to leave me again?" Shippo said crying. He did not want to loose her again. She was the one who had accepted her when no one would even think about him twice. She was his mother!

Kagome looked at the little kit and the sight tore her heart, he was crying because of her. She had hurt him again. She bent down and couldn't stop herself from crying and holding the kit close to her. When she had made the decision Shippo and her had accepted it that there was no choice and she had to move on but now the case was different, she was in his time and he could go with her. But yet it was so difficult.

Sesshoumaru watched the scene in front of him with hidden surprise. The kit loved the human. He thought of her as his mother. Even though he was a demon he accepted her as his mother. Then he saw the miko look at him with teary eyes and then back at the kit, she was torn he could see. She wanted to be with her son but she couldn't be because she was scared that he would harm her friends. He saw her tell the kitsune that she would come see him and that she loved him. He saw her come to him with her head bent and tears streaming down her face.

He didn't know why he said what he did, but he guessed it was out of pure instinct to comfort the miko, " Your kit can come with us." Just as the words were out of his mouth, he saw the miko look at him with eyes full of surprise and joy. She was happy. He had made her happy. Somehow this made _him_ happy.

The kit bounced towards his mother and she caught him and spun him around and laughed. She said her goodbyes. And stood with the demon lord.

As soon as the kit settled himself on his mother's shoulder, Sesshoumaru summoned his youkai cloud and they set off.

Kagome watched as her friends disappeared out of her sight, and she took to the skies. With a demon lord beside her and her son situated on her shoulder, the miko set out to begin a new life.

---------------------------------------

**Whispering Lillies: I am glad that you liked it.**

**Mika555: Thanks for the review.**

**ladydemonshezra: Well that's just your point of view and maybe in the next chapter I'll make him go a bit soft, and make you guys see the other side of him that I have thought of.**

**Tsuki Shirou: Hmmm lets see which of your predictions come true.**

**alanal24pyro: I like suspense.**

**Dendra: You will know when the time comes.**

**lovelywitch: love the name! Keep guessing!**

**munkeemunkee: Oh want action do you?**

**Akura Suzyoki: sorry if it was short.**

**.Jen48845: Longer chapters...hmmm...**

**Dendra: Wow, you are an awesome reviewer.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: You are a wonderful reviewer, always love to hear from you.**

**Janyasha: Thanks.**

**Roni-chan: I am sorry if the last chapter disappointed you, and yeah well I did kinda write it becasue I hadn't updated in a while so I guess you were right there. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**Maggie TooLazyToLogIn: I am really sorry if you were annoyed. But I have to respond to the reviewers to you know.**

**serenityrain2233: Well I don't know when he will figure it out yet. But if you have any ideas to share mail me kay?**

**Gohstchan: Confusing? How so?**

**ChickenInTheFreezer: Nice name! Kikyou hater are you?**

**llebreknit: I won't disappoint you.**

**MoriahLeigh: OOOOO**

**Tesshomaruhateroftheworld: You love my story yet I suck?**

**MummyPuppy: Keep guesing.**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Nice name though I don't think he needs a guardian angel. lol!**

**I'm Nova: Thank you for all the wonderful stuff you wrote.**

**bankotsu'chic: sure thing.**

**Dog-demon3: Good thing you liked it.**

**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: Don't die; I don't want to loose a good reviewer.**

**Zutara Lover: Loved the review.**

**mangadreams: thanks for the appreciation.**

**RedFirePheonix: you'll find out soon.**

**YonderTiger: Awesome review as always, and I hope to keep surprising you even more in the future.**

**Inu Girl 101: Well yeah I guess he is stupid. Shio, you have to read the previous chapter to know about him if you already don't know.**


	16. Like mother like son

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters.

**-----------------------**

**Chapter sixteen**

On Sesshoumaru's youkai cloud, all Kagome could think of was, _pain!_. All the hugging and jumping and crying and all of that stuff had reopened her wounds. She was slightly shivering because of the pain. Her kit was sleeping soundly in her arms and she was standing near the demon lord, waiting for their destination to come in view. After every minute she would close her eyes to shut the pain out, but the more she did, the more pain she felt. She wanted nothing more than to sit down, dress her wounds, and go to sleep. They had been traveling all day, had stopped in the evening for food and then had started to move again. Kagome was tired, sleepy and hurting but she knew that asking the great demon lord to stop would be just condemning yourself to death. So she just sighed and closed her eyes shut as another wave of pain hit her. There was nothing she could do but wait till they reached the castle.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the human standing beside him, he could tell that she was in pain. It was really easy to see. And he had guessed that her wounds had reopened by now because of all the movement she had, and as he smelt her blood his point was turned into a fact. He knew that she knew that he would not stop and he reasoned that she probably was right; after all he wasn't the one suffering, why should he bother.

The moon was high up in the sky and the pain in Kagome's body was getting worse. She was whimpering now because of it. She couldn't control herself, it was like everything in her was being torn apart. Her back hurt the worst. Her legs were trembling. She was pretty sure that the wounds on her back and her legs had reopened because of the intensity of pain she was feeling. She couldn't stop herself as a few tears slipped past her eyelids and onto her cheeks. She wanted so much just to stop somewhere and relax for a while. All the traveling and the standing and no talking was really hurting her. She knew that there would be no help for her from the demon lord, she sniffed one last time and………………… fainted.

Sesshoumaru saw as the human fell off his cloud, he sighed and lowered his cloud, caught the girl and her kit in mid air and floated down to the ground. He knew that for some time the girl's wounds were hurting her. He may even have stopped, only if she had begged him to, but she didn't and now she had fainted because of her stupidity. And he had to look after her! Oh God not again! Sesshoumaru was no care taker, even when Rin got hurt, which she never did, of course, he was on watch (duh!) he was never the one to dress her wounds or comfort her or tell her that it was going to be okay. So here he was tending to a hurt human, who meant nothing more to him than his wards surrogate mother.

Knowing that he had no choice, he bent down and torn a piece of his shirt, jumped towards the nearest stream, dipped the cloth and came back to tend to the miko. He tied the piece of cloth to the wounds that had reopened.

And then he did a little bit of thinking.

_Things have really changed since the miko has come._

_I know._

_You again! Why can't you leave me alone?_

_I am sorry but I have no other choice then to push some sense into your useless brain._

_I have a brain thank you._

_Well now didn't that sound like the little miko you were just tending to?_

_No it didn't._

_Arguing are we? The great lord Sesshoumaru never argued before._

_What are you trying to say bird brain._

_Bird brain? Wow, you have learned quite a lot from the girl. Maybe I don't have to do anything at all. Maybe she'll teach you a thing or two._

_What could she possibly teach me._

_She could teach you to feel._

_That's nonsense._

_Is it?_

_Yes._

His train of thought was broken when he heard the kit's heart beat getting faster as well as his breathing. The kit was waking up! Just great! Now he had to baby sit too!

" Mama?" Shippo asked, but then he saw his mother lying in the grass, he assumed, that she was sleeping. So he let her be. He kissed his mother lovingly on the forehead and then sat down beside her. She was everything that he could ask for. When he was left alone in the world, torn away from his parents, separated by cruel fate, he could do nothing but seek for revenge. He attacked Kagome wanting the jewel shards to avenge his parents. So much had changed since that day. He had started to travel with the little group, and soon had a family. He had friends. He no longer felt alone, and it was all because of her. All because she had taken him in her life. He was loved and taken care of all because of her.

Shippo smiled a little and then looked to figure out his surroundings. And all he saw was something that he didn't want to see but had nothing else to do so, so he looked.

The great lord Sesshoumaru felt eyes on him, he had been getting the feeling for some time now but now he was getting seriously irritated. " Why does this Sesshoumaru interest you so much?"

For Shippo the sentence meant, " You can play with me and I'll be your best buddy."

Shippo bounced up to the demon lord and sat right next to him and started, " Why are you so quite?"

The little question was making Sesshoumaru's head hurt, _great the kit talks like his mother! _

When Sesshoumaru didn't answer, Shippo asked, " Do you even know my name?"

Again no answer, Shippo was starting to get angry. He pouted and then… he did something… he grabbed… Sesshoumaru's… big… fluffy…tail!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sesshoumaru's eyes bulged, no one ever dared to touch him, _wonderful, the kit even acts like his mother!! _

Shippo was loving to tease Sesshoumaru, it was so much fun. He patted the tail, he climbed on it, he tickled it and he loved watching the great lord trying to suppress his emotions.

He ended up laughing and rolling over and holding his stomach. He was laughing so hard that his mother woke up.

" Hey Shippo?"

" Mama! You woke up!"

" Yes I did, now what were you doing?"

" Nothing I was playing with Sesshoumaru…"

Sesshoumaru growled, _fantastic, he speaks his mother's language too!!_

" Anyways, I was playing with Sesshoumaru and we had so much fun."

Kagome smiled and mouthed the words, _thank you_ to the demon lord.

She put her kit down and said, " Lets get some food ready I am starving!"

" You said it mama!" Shippo said rubbing his belly.

Kagome laughed at his antics, and walked towards the demon lord and whispered for only him to hear, " Thanks for helping me when I needed you."

Sesshoumaru just looked at her.

Maybe this was a start of something new.

----------------------------------

**This chapter was really meant to be funny and lighthearted. I hope you guys enjoyed.**

**Inuyashalover8706: I know poor Shippo.**

serenityrain2233: wow, big review. Thanks.

**llebreknit: Cutie pie!**

**YonderTiger: I know sugary sweet!**

**MummyPuppy: I am really sorry if I got your name wrong. Forgive me?**

**munkeemunkee: Nope no crime at all!**

**Katy-Chan: I know!**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: Complicated?**

**clippit: thanks.**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Love the name! lol!**

**Yai Kuu: I think so, don't you?**

**Janyasha: Is this fast enough for you?**

**Tsuki Shirou: I know!**

**ladydemonshezra: I agree with you.**

**Ravens Goddess: New reader and a wonderful reviewer!**

**dog-demon3: I know that he would have been jealous, but now he has a life with Kikyou damnit! So why would he be jealous? And if I didn't know about him than I don't think that I would be writing this stupid story! **

**Dendra: Nice doggy!**

**Kagome2691: lol**

**Fallen Ice Princess: I used to think that way too but look at me now I am writing SessKags!**

**kayone kaso: yes he does have one, but he doesn't use his heart much.**

**asuka-2004: he he he**

**Kayl2693: Sure thing.**

**DevilBoxers: No worries, I'll keep updating till you guys keep reading.**

**mangadreams: Thank you again!**

**Zutara Lover: Why not**

**chii576: New reader! I hope you like!**

**alanal24pyro: Oww! You are so kind!**


	17. The dark miko

Okay! I am soo sorry! All of those who were waiting for this chapter. I am so sorry that I made you guys wait for so long. But I have been having my exams. So I hope that you enjoy this and find it in your hearts to forgive me.

**----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter seventeen.

As their destination came into view, Kagome heaved a sigh of relief. _Finally we are there!_

It had been some time after they had resumed their journey and too much traveling was really getting to her. Her wounds were starting to hurt again, but they were not unbearable.

The trio soon touched the ground and Kagome didn't even get a chance to get her footing right when..

" MAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

A mass of brown and black jumped out of nowhere. But by now Kagome had had practice with two hyper-active kids she could handle a little tackle. She was overjoyed to see the little girl. Rin was like a daughter she always dreamed of having.

" MAMA!!!!! How was your trip? Did you enjoy yourself? What did you do? Did you miss Rin? And who is that hiding behind you?"

" Rin slow down a bit, okay now lets see… my trip was good and yes I enjoyed myself and I visited my family and of course I missed you! And the one that is hiding behind me is my son Shippo."

As soon as Shippo's name was called out his furry little head peaked out from behind Kagome's and settled in front Rin's little form.

" Hi Rin is Rin and Shippo is Shippo lets go play!!!!!!"

And with that said she grabbed the innocent kit and went off to play, leaving Kagome and demon lord alone.

Seeing the situation, Kagome didn't know how to act or what to say or do. She just kept staring at the door and was about to enter when a fortunate or unfortunate appearance was made by the one and only Shio.

" Oh my dear Kagome, how much have I missed you!" Shio said and went over to hug her.

Sesshoumaru was watching his cousin with keen eyes as to see what his move would be, and as expected…

" YOU PERVERT! AAAHHHH!!!!!!! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?"

This ungraceful display of emotions by his cousin would have made him laugh, if he wasn't Sesshoumaru, but he was Sesshoumaru the lord of the western lands and all he did was a, "hmph"

Kagome stomped her foot and angrily walked inside the castle.

" Wow, she is even more beautiful when she is angry." Shio said, his eyes unfocused and dreamy.

Sesshoumaru knew that his idiot cousin was like this but somehow his affection for Kagome was getting to him.

He did not know why and he hated the feeling.

" Hey Sess what do you think? Wouldn't we make a good couple?"

Sesshoumaru was enraged at this question.

" Come to my study after lunch and I will answer this question of yours."

" As you wish your majesty."

With that being said, the said demons walked inside the castle.

Kagome settled down in her room and changed her clothes. She was so tired that all she could think of was to sleep.

As soon as she laid in her bed, her two kids came into the room and jumped up on the bed,

" Mama?" Rin asked.

" Yes Rin?"

" Mama can we lay down with you?" Shippo asked, his eyes hoping for a yes but already knowing the answer, showing his happiness too.

" Yes."

" YAY!!!!"

It was funny that one minute you are tired and want to just close your eyes and sleep but the next minute you are watching your children sleep and find peace in that.

As Kagome watched her two kids sleep. She began to wonder how life had changed for her. Things were so different now. Before she was just a normal Japanese teenager, living a pretty much normal life with her family, until the day she was dragged into that well.

Maybe it was fortunate or unfortunate for her, but all she knew at this point was that although that day her normal life was taken away from her, she was also given a new life. A life that was filled with pain, sorrow, love, joy, almost everything. Except her role in this life. Ever since she had met Sesshoumaru she thought that maybe she had found her purpose, but now she didn't know. Her whole was set out for her, she was just a teenager and she didn't know a thing about her future.

When she had entered the feudal era she knew that her pretty much normal life had ended and that her dreams and ambitions were going to change, her ambitions changed from graduating to destroying evil, from getting settled to survive, her dreams her life changed.

She didn't know why she was thinking all these things but for some time now she had a nagging feeling at the back of her head which had been telling her that she had been missing out on something and that there was something that she was meant to do.

If only she knew what this feeling meant, she would have escaped the doom that was to follow…

Sesshoumaru stared out his window. He looked at his desk and sighed after seeing the loads of scrolls waiting for him to sign. Being a lord was not an easy job. It was difficult for him to do it but he never showed that he hated his work and almost all the managing and making decisions sometimes gave him a migraine.

He always thought about the wonderful childhood that he had. Everything had changed for him after his mother died. He got cold. He didn't like anything, he so wanted to adjust, but when he could not he thought that the world had to adjust to him.

He was different, he was extra ordinary, and so he got the position he deserved. He knew that not many people liked him, he knew that he had many enemies, but to say he cared would be a wrong statement. Because he didn't. Sesshoumaru didn't care a bit about the pathetic people who would dare defy and even think of a rebellion. He was not a bad ruler, he knew that because he did everything to make the people of his land happy, but he wasn't much of a good person and that had sometimes proven to be difficult for him to manage.

After the death of his mother, the great lord had never shown any emotion, except arrogance and disgust. He had only hidden his thoughts and emotions to himself, well he did until the miko showed up.

He thought about how times had changed after the miko had entered his life. Much to his disappointment, he could clearly see that the miko had changed him, she was beginning to affect his life in a way that he didn't like.

The miko was like a caretaker to his ward, Rin loved the girl and the human seemed to be affectionate towards his ward. He didn't in any way regret the decision he had made in keeping the miko but he knew that the miko will always prove to be a bother.

And Lord Sesshoumaru of the western lands didn't like to be bothered.

Shio and Sesshoumaru both cousins but had nothing in common. How sad?

Shio was practicing in the dojo when he thought about the recent events that had occurred in his cousin's absence.

Thing was getting very strange, and he didn't know what to make of them. He knew that sometime soon he would have to tell Sesshoumaru about the changes that had came about in his absence, but he didn't know what to say. Because he himself hadn't figured out what was going on.

_Flash back._

" _Shinta! Give me the swords, lets see what you have got!" Shio said._

" _Yes lord Shio, it would be my honor to defeat you." Shinta said bowing_

_Shio snorted at the comment. As both the warriors stood in a fighting stance, they heard commotion outside the dojo._

" _What is happening?"_

" _I don't know my lord."_

_After running out of the dojo, Shio and Shinta came to see a disturbing sight. A warrior in Sesshoumaru's army was gravely hurt, the demons had surrounded him. Some of them had gone of to seek the castle healer._

" _What happened Kira?"_

" _Lord Shio is that you?"_

" _Yes Kira now tell me what happened to you?"_

" _Lord Shio… I … went out to check on the villages as you said, but there I saw a dark miko, I thought of her as a danger to the village so I challenged her. The miko looked weird, she had long black hair and she was deathly pale. She did not accept my challenge rather she started to chant a spell. I don't know what happened after that, all I know is that she said _doom to the west, the west will regret having the guest."

Shio was thoroughly confused now, he didn't know what to do. He turned around to Kira but instead of his body all he saw was ashes. Kira had passed on the other world. 

End of flashback.

Ever since that day Shio had been trying to think what the sentence meant. But he did not get any explanation to this strange confusion.

He knew that he had to talk to Sesshoumaru about this, so with a heavy sigh, he headed towards his cousin's study.

Sesshoumaru knew that Shio was headed towards him, he knew that he had called him earlier to his study to talk about his and the miko's relationship, but now the demon lord didn't look forward to this talk.

As usual his cousin did not knock and just entered the room.

" I see you came in."

" Oh yes cousin. I did, so … there was something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his cousin to try and to figure out if he was mentally stable. But Sesshoumaru knew that Shio was never stable and so he sat down and looked intently at his only relative and started,

" Are you courting my miko?"

Shio gaged, " What????????????????????"

Sesshoumaru simply stared, Shio knew that he was not going to get an answer so he stated,

" Not yet. Maybe in the future."

Sesshoumaru didn't know how to respond to this statement so he just nodded. Something about that little sentence stung Sesshoumaru like hell. He didn't know why, but he didn't like the way his cousin's brain worked. The great lord didn't know why such a simple comment effected him so..

The lord is thinking again! 

_What now?_

_Why are you worried? _

_The miko_

_Again?_

_Always._

_So…? Care to expand on your thoughts oh mighty Sesshoumaru._

_Why does Shio want to court the miko? She is just a human._

_If she is just a human than why do you care?_

_This Sesshoumaru does not care for a filthy human, the human is this Sesshoumaru's property._

_And when did that happen?_

_This Sesshoumaru thinks of the miko that way._

_And why?_

…

And to that question, the great lord didn't know the answer. Maybe he did but maybe for once he was afraid to accept the truth. After having a little chit chat with his conscience Sesshoumaru returned back to his senses and again found his irritating cousin sitting in front of him.

" Is there something that you want to tell me Shio?"

" Well actually, there is something, but…"

Shio didn't even get to complete his sentence when…

" NO!!!!!! HELP ME!!!!!!!!!!!"

Maybe if the dark miko's words were taken carefully, this would not have happened.

--------------------------------------------

**clackamasgirl: thanks.**

**minipower: not over yet.**

**YonderTiger: well he is just a kid as you said.**

**Mia Umbreona: I know!**

**Katy-Chan: Softie!**

**alanal24pyro: now I would never let that happen.**

**MummyPuppy: What do you mean by wrong?**

**Akura Szuyoki: OOO not that pout!**

**llebreknit: I know cute aint it?**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: I love Shippo!**

**Luna: Thank you.**

**chii576: glad you like it!**

**DemonDeReves: I am really glad that you like the story. And I know kids can be so CUUUUTTTTTEEEEE! And the other thing that you said, I agree a little bit too, and I am really really glad that you took the time to review. Thanks alot.**

**Dendra: Cute!**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Maybe.**

**mangadreams: Good.**

**Inu girl 101: A crazy demon lord, nice idea!**

**pixie-love: Thanks.**

**DevilBoxers: Good thing you liked it!**

**ladydemonshezra: Sure thing after all I don't want to disappoint you!**

**Janyasha: Thanks.**

**Cranberrycam26: If the sky falls down, if the earth is no more, I won't stop, all because you said so.**

**Mika555: I know, when you hear demons, its like evil and stuff but now..**

**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: Well its short because my finals are nearing and I don't have much time to write, so I do the best I can to make you guys happy.**

**kimoukai: Spread the love.**

**Tsuki Shirou: Maybe he will baby sit in the next chapters or something.**

**serenityrain2233: Sure thing!**

**Kayl2693: Sweetie chapie**!

**----------------------------------------------------**


	18. The shadow

**----------------------------------------------------**

Chapter eighteen.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed again.

Flashback.

_Kagome's eyes closed and soon she was in her dream world._

_Nothing out of the ordinary happening, all you could see was a young miko sprawled across the bed and two children clinging to her lovingly as a mother._

_Things were going well but you wouldn't know if everything is fine and it is safe._

_Safety such a stupid word, you always think that you are in a safe place at a safe time, but how can you verify the truth. The thing is that you cannot. If Kagome could see the future, she would have done everything to escape the moment. But alas she was no physic and she was no God, all she could do was wait for her fate to commence into action._

_Anyone passing from outside would have heard nothing, because the room was sealed by a sound barrier. Why? The answer to this question lies in the mind of the shadow._

_Shadow? _

_Something broke, immediately Kagome opened her eyes, only to shut them back again because of the gruesome scene in front of her._

_Rin! Shippo! What is going on! Her mind kept screaming again and again. She didn't know how to react to the scene in front of her. She didn't know what to think, she didn't know what was going on! She was utterly helpless._

_She knew that she could not keep her eyes closed forever, so she opened them to face the disgusting reality._

_In front of her was a sight that she never wanted to witness, never even imagined it. Her two little angels, suspended high in the air, their faces pale, their breathing minimal, and all she wanted was to cry. But she knew she couldn't, all because of him._

" _You know I have always loved children. I love the way they laugh, I love the way they smile, but most of all I love it when they cry. I think of children as little puppets, not knowing what to do, not doing anything unless someone tells them to. You see in this world everybody sometime or another needs someone to command him or her. Well I say why not command them everyday? Every minute? Every second? What do you say miko?"_

_Kagome stayed rooted to the place, she couldn't move, she tried with all her might to but she just couldn't control how her body was acting, " Who are you?"_

" _Name? You ask for a name? People just give names to those who do not have an identity, you see dear, names are useless, and there is no need for them. You ask for my name, do you know who I am? Of course not. Why would you? Names are just like life, don't you think? They begin with a bang, surrounding and changing everything around them but soon they become useless, meaningless, thought less, they seem to be a burden to carry out, and then one day it all ends. Slowly and surely everything with life comes to an end and so does the identity that is a simple name. As for my identity, you can call me anything, you can call me a ghost, a person, or anything but sweetie I can assure you that what ever your human brain will come up with will be far less than what I think of."_

' _What is with this guy? Why is he talking in riddles, he is freaking me out!' Kagome thought to herself she wasn't getting any answer from the weirdo and this was making her frustrated and desperate by each second. " What do you want?"_

" _Wants and needs, two different things but yet so similar. I chose to think of them as the same words. People like you strive to have everything, but when they do have everything, they don't want to keep it. Funny? No? Well I think its funny, you know why because I just do and so should you. Now lets see, what do I want? Hmmm… Well I can want anything, I can want money, fame, fortune, health, glory but I don't. I don't need those things. You think I am taking in riddles well lets make it a bit easier for you. I want you miko."_

_Kagome just stared openly at the figure in front of her, " Me?" she asked chilled to the bone._

" _Yes you miko, you and everything in you. I want it."_

_Kagome didn't know what to say or do, she stared at the ceiling and asked, " If I give myself to you will you release my children?"_

" _The miko has expectations, well miko let me tell you that yes I will cooperate only if you are willing to do so yourself."_

_Head bowed Kagome started to walk towards the male, or female, demon or human she didn't know but it seemed to her like she was walking towards her fate._

_Tears streamed down her eyes, she didn't know what to do, usually she would have at least tried to retaliate but now seeing that her kids were in danger, it seemed that all fight had been drained out of her. She came within inches of the shadow (as she had started to call it) but…._

" _The life of my children will not be the blessing of a devil!" She screamed, she didn't know how she got to do so but she did._

_The shadow stared at the miko glowing with an ethereal color, for a moment he had lost himself but soon prepared, but nothing could prevent what happened to him next._

_Kagome's thoughts and her emotions were raging, she didn't know why she was so angry, just the thought that the devil was doing something for her kids, in which she didn't believe was just plainly pathetic. She was not going to let her kids think that their mother that they look forward to so much surrendered in front of a man demanding her and threatening her to kill her own flesh and blood. She just couldn't stand the thought, and the same thought had triggered something within her that she barely recognized, but she always felt that there was such a part, such a territory which had always existed in her, she knew that she could do anything is she was willing but on the other hand she knew that she didn't know what to do or how to do it._

_Kagome's actions were just out of pure instinct, she waved her hands in the direction of her children and brought them out of the shadow's grip._

_The devil looked at the miko in front of him, he knew that the miko was powerful but he had not expected the full extent of her powers to rise so suddenly, he knew he had to go._

_He knew that he had to escape and report to his master._

_Kagome saw the devil disappear into nothingness and she screamed out in frustration and fear._

End of flashback.

-------------------------------

The two very unlikely cousins sprang into action at the sound of Kagome's voice.

As soon as they entered the room, there was a strange aura around it, which was immediately sensed by both of them. After a quick scan of the room they found that nothing was out of ordinary, _why did the miko scream then?_

Shio knew that somehow this was caused because he had not informed the demon lord of the possibility of the attack caused by the dark miko, he feeling very guilty called out, " Kagome? Where are you? Are you okay?"

They found the said miko on the floor crying while holding the now conscious Shippo and Rin.

" Mama why are you crying?"

" Did we do something wrong?"

Kagome smiled " No you did nothing wrong, are you both okay?"

" Yes mama we are fine."

" That's good to hear."

Sesshoumaru could not stand the suspense any longer, " What happened?"

Kagome was tired, for some reason she didn't know maybe she had exerted herself too much, she didn't know what was wrong with her but when she tried to reply all she could do was stare.

Sesshoumaru the great demon lord of the west could not think of anything wrong going on in his castle on his watch, this situation that had been created was certainly disturbing, he didn't know what the situation was but all he did know was that it had to be taken care of.

He asked the miko, she just stared at him as if she didn't believe he was here, _what had happened here?_ He wondered.

The he saw the miko roll her eyes and fall to the floor with a thud.

Shio lowered his gaze, and knew all that had transpired was because of his irresponsibility.

" Sesshoumaru I think I know what has happened here."

--------------------------

" HOW DARE YOU RETURN TO ME WITHOUT THE MIKO??????"

" I am really sorry master but I think we underestimated the miko."

" Are you saying that I was wrong?"

" No master, not at all!"

" So the miko is powerful, how very interesting. This catch will prove to be even more delightful than I thought. They won't know what hit them!"

----------------------

**I'm Nova: Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Inufan#1: Glad you liked it.**

**InuYoukaiGirl: Thanks.**

**mountainflower: You like? Thats good.**

**mangadreams: Good to hear.**

**Inu girl 101: Keep guessing.**

**serenityrain2233: Sure thing**

**Fluffy's-Guardian-Angel: Guess you like blood, I do too.**

**Aalikylaih Suzoyki: I am sorry if you had to wait long**

**ladydemonshezra: Thanks**

**llebreknit: You'll find out soon enough.**

**inubaby262632jamieluv: Good to heary.**

**Tearainy: I know that it was late and I am really very sorry, trying to make it up to you.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: Thanks alot**

**MuppyPuppy: Oh God! I am so sorry! I always thought that your name was... Oh God I am so sorry. This will not happen again. Sorry.**

**Inuyashalover8706: Keeping it coming.**

**minipower: No worries, its not going to be over so soon.**

**Whispering Lillies: I know kids are so cute! **

**DemonDeReves: Thank you**.

**Well that is it for now! Please leave a review to tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**Until next time.**

**Angelic Devil 1234.**


	19. Questions

----------------------

**-----------------------------------**

**Chapter nineteen.**

Soon enough, the miko was laid on the bed and Sesshoumaru ordered for the healer. He eyed Shio suspiciously, he knew that there was something that his cousin wanted to tell, and he knew that whatever it was that the demon wanted to say, it was important. But for some reason Sesshoumaru's body was rooted to the spot and he couldn't take his eyes of the miko and the healer tending to her.

As soon as he had entered the room he had seen the miko crying and the kids trying to comfort her, he had tried to ask the children of what had went on but it seemed that they were oblivious to the situation. That was weird, he didn't know how something could go wrong under his watch and knowing that something did go wrong was making him mad. Everything in the boundaries of the castle was his property and be the dog demon that he was he would not allow anyone to lay their dirty hands on something that didn't belong to them.

His mind and his anger was raging, he kept control as the healer approached him,

" My lord" the healer said bowing.

" What is wrong with the miko?"

" Nothing seems to be wrong, my lord, the lady is just tired, maybe from the extreme exertions of her powers"

" Hn."

With that he turned to see the kids getting ready to sleep beside their mother, he nodded to them and then looked intently at his cousin.

" I think that there are some things that need to be discussed."

Shio knew what he was in for. But all he could do now was to nod and follow his cousin. He knew that everything that had happened was his fault and he knew that he was ready to accept any punishment his cousin dished out towards him. He might seem like he didn't care about the things around him but the thing was, that even when you couldn't see it, he was the most concerned. He knew that he had done wrong and he was ready to accept his punishment.

As soon as they entered the lord's study, Sesshoumaru got to the bottom of the situation.

" Is there something I should know of?"

" Yes there is…"

As Shio began to explain, Sesshoumaru felt his blood boil. The reason he didn't know. He knew now that someone was trying to attack him and the miko but why? That seemed to be the question of the moment. He knew he had to talk to the miko first and then take any action he had to talk to the miko, to see if she knew anything.

The second day after the attack, the first thing of the great demon's mind was to talk to the miko. He turned towards the room and saw Shippo and Rin emerging from the very room happy and overjoyed about something.

" Mommy is all better!" They screamed and started to run after one and other.

Sesshoumaru too walked in the same direction and allowed himself in the room.

He saw the miko laying down, her eyes closed, she seemed to be resting. " Miko."

Kagome jolted up surprised to hear the voice of the lord, the force with which she woke up seemed to make her see black and red dots all over the place. She moaned and then lay back down again.

" What?" She said tired.

" You tell me."

" You want to know what happened?"

" Hn"

As Sesshoumaru listened to the miko, his doubts began to clear. He wanted to ask one last question, " Do you know who the master is?"

" Well this might seem strange, but when I attacked the shadow thingy I saw kind of a glimpse of a demon…"

" Can you sketch it out?"

" I'll try."

" And miko, your training will begin tomorrow, you should know that its necessary for your own good."

" Thank you."

As soon as Sesshoumaru left the room , Kagome took a pencil and a paper and started to draw, she still remembered the experience, when she poured all of her powers into her hands at the last attack, it seemed that she was reading the mind of the shadow. She didn't know if that made any sense but that was how she felt, she saw a demon beating the shadow, supposedly his master, she remembered him vividly. Dark features, tall and lean, standing like the world belonged to him. Oh she remembered him clearly and for some reason she was very afraid of the man. Very very afraid. She didn't know why she was so scared or what it was in her that was just thriving to get out. Everything that had happened had made her rethink her choices, she was getting really worked up.

Her mind was a whirling mess of questions she didn't know what it was that was going on but what she did know was that the current predicament was in no way good or acceptable or delightful or anything of that sort. She was utterly miserable. She could go on and on with her ramblings but that was not what she wanted she wanted to help Sesshoumaru get the guy who had tried to hurt her, Rin and Shippo.

It had been sometime now that she had started to live with Sesshoumaru, at first everything and him felt like hell to her but then with time she had started to enjoy it and begin a new life. Sesshoumaru the great demon dog was not what he appeared to be. The first time she had seen him was the time he had wanted to kill her. The first impression she admitted was not the best one, but over the time after he had adopted Rin, she had begun to think of him differently. She now respected him and in a way was proud of him. He had in a way over the many weeks had become her protector and she would do everything in her control to help him get through the situation.

She got back to the sketching, the features of the man vivid in her mind. The regal looking, those haunting eyes, that dark posture everything she remembered it.

Sesshoumaru went back to his room thinking about what had happened. He did not like the current situation and he was surprised that such an event had taken place under his watch. He was very surprised.

After the attack on the kids and the miko, he had upped the barriers around his castle and the lands. There was just something about this whole situation that bothered him to know end.

Just to know that he had failed to protect something within the boundaries of his castle made him feel pathetic. He was no fool, he had gone over his head to fix the barriers around the castle but if someone had broken through them so easily, that only was a thing to worry about.

He had to be on guard, he knew. He would not let the same thing or anything of that sort ever happen again!

With that last thought the demon lord prepared for the night.

--------------------------------

Morning came, but for some strange reason it did not seem as welcoming as before to the usual cheery miko. She got up, bathed and took her breakfast and then went to the Lord to show what she had sketched out.

Sesshoumaru was in his study looking up at the never ending paper work his lands so greatly offered him. He groaned inwardly his mind was distracted, a light tap was heard on the door.

" Come in"

" Sesshoumaru?" Kagome peeked in.

" I… Well … Just see this." Kagome said thrusting the piece of drawing towards the great lord.

Sesshoumaru looked at the picture and soon all his doubts cleared, he knew what was happening now, all the pieces filled the puzzle, but there was one question that still remained. " Why the miko?" he thought.

The sketch that she had drawn was very very similar to someone he knew very closely and detested as much. He knew the man, demon, his name was Mouyi, a lord of the eastern lands.

The west and the east from many generations had very good relations with each other, but soon enough the lords were challenged and they lost, the new leadership that came in was neither peaceful nor respectful. Ever since Mouyi had started to rule the land nothing but doom had befallen his lands, the once prosperous were peaceful land became a wreck of burned debris and blood.

Ever since that dreadful day, all the lords had tried to finish off the leader, the lord but to their utter dismay, it was proven a fact after many defeats that the eastern lord Mouyi was as strong as he showed.

So the other lords had made a pact with him for the prosperity and for the peace of their lands because it seemed that their was nothing that could stop the lord not even God himself. The lord was destructive but to his own lands only, that was how it seemed, the demon was power crazy and he would do anything to attain it.

It was said that the demon was the most powerful of all and that he had the power to create beings, humans, demons, mikos all that he wished. Many foolish people of his lands thought the demon their god and they did everything that he demanded of them. He was like a God to the people of his lands, they worshipped even with his evil ways and nasty deeds.

Mouyi, lord of the Eastern lands, was a power crazy man, it was said that everything involving the hanyou Naraku was the planning of Mouyi. It was known that Naraku worked or rather had worked with him but then he decided that the power belonged to him alone and so betrayed his lord. The lord knew what fate his pawn had sat for him so he let the hanyou do as he wished for Mouyi knew that in the end he would have the Shikon, but after the final battle the jewel had disappeared into oblivion and no one knew what happened to it except the witnesses.

But that was just a suggestion, …

So what would the Eastern lord want with the miko?

The answer was quiet simple if one paid some mind to the situation. The miko was the one with all the answers; she was present at the battle and was the one who started everything that had passed. The jewel reappearing, Inuyasha getting freed, from Naraku to his death and to the jewel disappearing again.

So all the answers laid in the nervous fidgeting miko in front of him. He turned his gaze to the miko, " Where is the jewel?"

Kagome was surprised to hear the question to say the least, she looked upwards to see the demon lord staring at her with cold eyes.

_He blames me! He blames me for the attack on the children, and his castle! He thinks I am the cause of it! He blames me! I am not trusted…_

Just that simple notion brought tears to her eyes but none the less she answered, " I don't know Lord Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru was floored, she had called him lord! She had never called him lord before; he wondered what had caused the change. But that still did not weaver him from the topic; his stare was as cold as ever, " I do not like lies miko. Answer truthfully and this Sesshoumaru will spare your life and maybe your kit's too."

Kagome turned her teary eyes to look at him,

_He is angry with me, why is he asking for the jewel? I don't know where the jewel is! Why is he not believing me? He is threatening Shippo's life. Why? But I did nothing to displease him! I did nothing wrong!_

_Don't you know why Kagome? You are not good enough, you were never good. You always bring pain to others, by breaking the jewel, do you see how many lives you ruined?_

_You did not even leave your best friend's life! Even he thought you were a waste, nothing but a waste! You amount to nothing Kagome. Nobody wants you, you know why? Because no one cares, no one cares because you are filth, such disgusting filth that everyone wants to stay away from you. _

_No…No…Noo…_

_You know it is true, why would I lie? Now Sesshoumaru wants you out! Can you not see? He doesn't trust you! He never did, and here you were thinking that he might have feelings for you!_

_No…_

_What no?_

_No, he trusts me._

_Yeah and that's is why he thinks you are the reason his castle was attacked._

_But…_

Sesshoumaru saw the miko stare at him for what seemed like the longest time possible, but then she looked down, tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Why is she crying? Because you hurt her you dolt! 

_How? I did not!_

_Where is the jewel miko? Isn't that what you said?_

_That I did…_

_There you go! My work here is done! Bye!_

Sesshoumaru mentally groaned and then again looked at the miko who was looking down, still crying, " I do not know where the jewel is my lord, after the battle I wished on it and it disappeared. I know nothing of it now my lord."

Her eyes were lowered, she was calling him lord, Sesshoumaru thought that he was going crazy! So she was telling the truth. She didn't have the jewel, but if that was the case then why did the Eastern lord's picture came to her mind as she so called it. He had yet another question to ask.

" Who is Mouyi to you?"

" Mouyi my lord? I am sorry but I know nothing of who this Mouyi is."

" Miko…" Sesshoumaru called out warningly.

The miko shivered, he noticed, she was scared, but why?

Why is he asking me these questions? He is threatening Shippo!!!!!!!!!!! 

" I am not lying to you my lord. I have no reason to."

Sesshoumaru knew that she was telling the truth but then why was she so scared.

" Why do you fear me miko?"

The miko said nothing just uttered a name, " Shippo."

Tears were still pouring down her face and the lord had to wonder what had happened to make the feisty miko he knew to the one who was broken, scared and crying in front of him. He had threatened her kit but that was just to speed up the pace, she should know this. He had every intention to show her that he did not mean any harm but how could he after what he had done.

He knew that what he had done was done because he had to do it he needed to know the answers.

Why had Mouyi attacked his castle and specifically the miko? There was no answer to that, but just a mystery that somehow was unknown to the great demon lord.

" Is there something I should know miko?"

Kagome slowly shook her head.

" You are dismissed. Report at noon for your training."

" Yes my lord." Kagome said, her voice breaking.

Here she thought that she somehow had won her way to the icy demon's heart.

She thought that she had gained his trust but today everything seemed to have blown up in her face. Now she didn't believe anything that was happening.

The day went in slow motion for her, as she prepared for her training.

As she went to the dojo, as she took up swords after swords swinging aimlessly under the gaze of her lord. As she got hurt time and time again by her trainer. As her blood dripped on the mat of the dojo. Slowly everything went but somehow she found that nothing was affecting her it seemed that she no longer cared what happened. The small discussion she had in the morning woke her up, she knew that whatever she was doing in her was a waste. A complete and total waste. There was no way in the world she would get close to Lord Sesshoumaru.

She kept calling him lord to remind herself of her place. She knew that she had to be reminded and so she forced herself to call him that, effectively creating distance between him and her.

Sesshoumaru saw as the miko thoughtlessly just swung her sword side to side just defending herself, but he noticed that she wasn't doing anything out of heart, just doing it cause she had to.

Her blood was dripping from her legs, her arms, her neck but it seemed as if the miko did not care. But why?

He clearly knew why and he knew what he had to do but he knew that he wouldn't do it. So he kept on watching her following her every move. Seeing her leave the dojo after bowing to her master. He followed her to her quarter, she stopped, " Is there something that you wish of me my lord?"

Her head was bowed, her voice low, he knew that he had hurt her and he knew he was hash, but what to do. It wasn't like he was going to apologize or something.

" No."

She bowed and then went into her quarters leaving the demon lord to his thoughts.

**--------------------------------**

**This chapter is for all those who have been waiting for it! Duh!**

**Well here in this chapter you got to know who was behind the attack. Kagome's reactions and stuff.**

**Review please and I would appreciate some good ideas if you will.**

**Cause I am running out of ideas.!!!!!!!**

**tabby: yeah okay I'll tell you. And thanks.**

**minipower: Its not.**

**ladydemonshezra: Thanks for reading and reviewing. And I will explain in the other chapters.**

**mangadreams: Thank you.**

**Mysterious Miko of Moonlight: Oh I am sorry if the updates aren't quick. But I try my best.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: I love you so much! You are a wonderful reviewer!**

**Luna: Yeah I guess he is really dragging it.**

**Dendra: I like evil!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you.**

**Whispering Lillies: Yay! I am glad you liked it! I really had to work for that chapter.**

**serenityrain2233: Its a good thing that this story keeps getting interesting, no?**

**MuppyPuppy: hmm...**

**alanal24pyro: Evil? Well thanks for reviewing but how was it depressing? I would like to know.**

**lamalove: Your name is funny.**

**Avril inuyoukai: Thanks.**

clackamasgirl: Good.

**PunkRocker96: Thanks.**

**Alanna-Sama: Thanks.**

**Resoan: Thank you. Its good to hear what my reviewers have to say. Really helps.**

**DemonDereves: Okay.**

**Inu girl 101: Go girl!**

**fanfictionlover44: I will most definately write more so don't you worry.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!**

**GIVE ME SUGGESTIONS!!!!!**


	20. Forever

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I am so sorry! For not updating soon but I had my reasons, my mom broke her bone so she was on bed, I had to take care of practically everything and everyone at home. Then my grandfather got sick, and then my schools reopened and now I am on a really tight schedule and it is really hard for me to update as it is. This is the last chapter, because I know that if I keep this thing going up for a long time you guys would have to wait for a very long time for the updates, and I know how that sucks.**

**So well this is my apology and my thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story and loved it as much as I have enjoyed writing it.**

**-------------------------**

**Chapter twenty.**

Sesshoumaru the demon lord of the western lands did not like to be kept in the dark and at this moment, although his mask of indifference was in place his blood was boiling.

He wanted nothing more then to barge in the miko's room and demand answers for her actions but he being the demon that he was would not stoop so low as to ask the miko a human to give reason for her actions.

And why is that my lord? 

_The miko does not deserve this Sesshoumaru's respect, this Sesshoumaru has given her everything and yet it is because of her that this Sesshoumaru's property was harmed._

_Really? Then how come I remember you telling Shio that she was your property and that he was to keep his hands off her?_

_The miko belongs to me alone._

_A little possessive aren't we?_

_No, the miko stays under my roof, I provide her with her necessities I own her._

_And that is why you broke her and told her that she was the reason your castle was attacked._

_She was, if it weren't for her…_

_She doesn't even know why she was attacked!_

_That does not justify anything._

_What does it not justify? Your actions for her mistreatment? Her not knowing the reason you became suspicious of her? Her getting attacked by some stupid demon sent by Mouyi?_

_I…_

_Can't explain yourself for once can you?_

Sesshoumaru knew that was true, for once in his life he could not defend his actions for he didn't know why he had done what he had in the first place. He sighed for the millionth time that day.

-----------

It was days after the incident, weeks maybe that he looked out the window and saw the miko sulking under the shade of a tree.

She looked so unlike herself, the spirited miko was a now a broken rag doll. He had broken her again!

Kagome could not understand how she fell into predicaments like this? She had done everything she could for the demon lord, heck she would have died if he had asked for it.

Kagome was a loyal girl, she could never betray someone who had taken and saved her life. Sesshoumaru was a lord, how could she have forgotten that? She knew that she would never be able to match his status, surpass him in strength or be better than him in any way and that was why she kept reminding herself of what her status was. She had gotten carried away with all the fancy stuff, she lived with royalty but she knew that she was anything but.

As she kept sulking she did not realize that she was no longer alone.

"Kagome."

" Lord Shio."

Shio did not know how to respond to what she had said, she had simply called him by his title but he was very surprised. She had never called him that, he looked at her she seemed so depressed. Her eyes that were usually filled with joy and happiness were now just blank.

" Is there something you require of me?" Kagome asked as she got up, her head still lowered and her stance defeated.

" Why are you acting this way?"

Kagome looked at him and when Shio saw her eyes he got scared, he had lived for hundred years or so but he had never seen such a look in the eyes of anyone. For once he was truly scared, not for himself but for the tiny young woman standing in front of him. He knew that something really drastic must have happened for her to act like this.

" What happened?"

Kagome did not want to talk to him, heck she did not want to talk to anyone. She was tired, she was drained and most of all she felt utterly misjudged.

" Please Lord Shio, I will answer your question but for now I wish to rest if you allow it."

Shio could not fathom what was wrong with her she was acting strange and now she was asking him the permission to rest? When had she ever done that? She did look exhausted and he knew that she had been training so he gave a curt nod of his head and dismissed her. Boy did the whole experience fell strange!

Shio then felt eyes on him , he slowly turned around to find that his dearest cousin was looking through the window at him and with his demonic hearing he probably would have heard the whole thing.

The young lord knew that there was only one person who could answer his questions. So he decided to pay his cousin a visit and get the answers to some important questions. As he walked towards his older and obliviously wiser cousin, he knew that he would not get any answers and that he was just probably trying to push his luck. Without so much as a knock he entered the study,

" What the hell happened!????"

Sesshoumaru knew that Shio would soon question him but he had no intentions of humoring his cousin.

He didn't even so much looked at him but still his annoying cousin oblivious to his boiling anger continued with his little tantrum.

" What did you do???"

The question was amusing in itself, Shio didn't even know what had happened but yet he accused him the great lord Sesshoumaru of some wrong doing.

" What makes you think that I have something to do with whatever you have to discuss"

" You know full well what I am talking about. I know you are not as dumb as you look Sesshoumaru! I am talking about Kagome! Why is she acting that way?"

Sesshoumaru was seething, first his cousin called him dumb looking? And then he dares to accuse him of being the reason for the change in the girl's behavior. That was truly hilarious.

" Why do you think that I would have any interest in that human wench!"

" And why wouldn't you? I am not blind dear cousin I know what I see and even though I would do anything to get that girl I know that she will only be happy with you. She is like an open book, she has laid out her whole life for you! She wears her heart on her sleeve just so you can rip it out and make it bleed??? Just for a moment Sesshoumaru think like her, if not then just imagine what you would do if you were in her place? Huh? Tell me? Do you have any idea? Her best friend, her first love chose another besides her, she then generously decides to help you and then take care of your ward, looks after her, and not once have I seen her truly happy. Why is that? The only time I see her happy is when you acknowledge her, when you look at her with appreciation. And I know that you feel the same way towards her then why the hell do you hide it? She has changed the whole atmosphere here, can't you see that? Can't you see that she has changed you? Can't you see that she is in love with you? That you love her back?" Shio screamed the last part out loud. He was panting, truly his cousin, though the lord of the western lands, though a formidable foe, a dangerous acquaintance he had all those qualities but he was clearly a dimwit in the battle ground of love.

Sesshoumaru's ears were ringing from the constant yells of his cousin, he had never expected that his cousin of all people would give him tips or would tell him to acknowledge his feelings towards the human.

It was true that he had treated her differently and he had obliviously noted that she held some attraction towards him. After all who wouldn't?

He was the most powerful ruler of Japan, the most feared demon lord, why wouldn't anyone want him. But in his heart he knew that Kagome did not love him for his money, his wealth, his power or his status, she loved him for who he was. He had realized it. She had never once asked him or had done anything to lead him to believe that she was one of those women who lusted for his power and wealth. She loved him for who he was. She had this trait in her, a trait that Sesshoumaru thought was impossible to attain. After the months with her, he had realized that he did care for the girl but was it only mere concern or was it genuine love as Shio called it?

His head was spinning with all the thoughts swirling making nothing but jumbled words in his head. He recalled their previous meetings.

" _Listen here Mr. High and mighty, my name is Kagome. I am no wench, and no miko for you to call. If you have to address me, use my name or you'll regret it. I could just use a single word for you to eat dirt._

_The miko is my property, that is she is not for you to take or mate." _

" _This Sesshoumaru will stay right here."_

_Seshoumaru?_

It was a fact that the miko irritated him but it was also true that he found her irritating behavior irritatingly pleasant. If that was even possible. He knew that what he has said to her was wrong and that he should apologize but he was the lord of the western lands and he did not apologize, especially to a human wench. " I will not apologize." He said out loud unconsciously.

Shio's eyes widened a bit, he knew that his cousin did not know that he had said that out loud. Now he knew that something was definitely wrong but he also knew that his assumptions were correct and that his cousin was guilty. He sighed but said, " I don't know whatever that has happened here or what you said to make her feel like she does, but you know as well as I do that you need to apologize to her. Have you seen her recently? She is so broken. You have broken her! This is not Kagome, and I am afraid Sesshoumaru that if you do not set things straight, that we might loose her. I don't think that the kids will want their mother to fade into oblivion. And neither would you. Sesshoumaru you have finally gotten a chance with a family don't destroy it with you own hands." With that the young demon lord parted leaving his cousin in a mess of his own emotions.

_What is wrong with me?_

_I know I care for the girl but is it love? Such a human emotion cannot touch this Sesshoumaru._

_But I know that I have wanted a family, is this the family I want, am I willing to strive for it._

He knew the answer already and so he had made a choice. He would go and apologize to the miko for he had realized something; he had realized that he the lord of the western lands, the son of the great dog demon lord, had fallen for a human girl. The human girl Kagome.

------------------------------

Kagome closed her eyes, the kids were out playing. She was talking to them, laughing with them most of the time. She should feel happy but for some reason everything that she did felt hallow to her. She did not know why Sesshomaru's rejection and suspicion had hit her so hard, she should have expected it.

She was after all the former traveling companion of his half brother, a useless miko wench, a burden to be dealt with. She didn't know what was wrong with her. But she for some reason all the hopes of continuing this life were going low. She was so very tired. So exhausted. She did not know what to do or how to react any more.

She was scared, she knew, after all it had been years that she had been in the feudal era, she had experienced many things, the feeling of emptiness was not new to her. Whenever Inuyasha left to go to Kikyou, her heart was crushed, she felt the same thing. She felt pain, hurt and betrayal. But now the feelings were so intense that it was hard for her to breath. She had been thrown in a new life, she had been mistrusted, wrongly judged, but yet she did not want to leave for she knew that there was nothing else that was there for her.

She had realized that she loved the demon lord, his arrogant ways, his pompous attitude. He was different than that, she had discovered, he was caring but he didn't show it, he was concerned but he appeared to be unaffected, he was affectionate but he preferred to be feared and that why she loved him.

She was helplessly in love with him and that was what made the situation a whole lot worse. She was in love, and yet again she was being rejected.

The brothers were similar to each other even if they didn't admit it.

Inuyasha had betrayed her by choosing Kikyou, Sesshoumaru had betrayed her by misjudging her and by not trusting her.

She had been betrayed.

Just as her thoughts were going to process, a knock interrupted her musings. " Enter." Her voice was low.

The miko looked dejected, disconsolate, and lonely. There was no other way to say it but for once in his long life the great demon lord felt ashamed of his actions. He was truly embarrassed of what he had done. Never would he have thought in his life he would be so ashamed. But his _emotions_ aside, he knew the task at hand and had came to terms that he had to get rid of the task, his duty to his heart and soul.

Kagome saw the great demon lord enter her room, and she bowed in front of him, " my lord"

Sesshoumaru, though he had expected that she would bow down before him and use courtesy was still not very happy with the change and had somehow been caught off guard. It was not until he saw how her eyes were downcast, and how her once proud and defiant stance was defeated and weak.

" You will rise Kagome."

Kagome rose, a feeling of unease building in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know what the western lord was here for, all she could anticipate was that he was here to degrade or possibly even kick her out of the castle. And she was ready for both of her choices, she had thought about them again and again and she knew that if he did throw her out she would have to choice but to oblige to his choices. She had surrendered herself to fate.

" Is there something you require of me, my lord?"

" There is something I have been meaning to say to you…"

He looked at the human miko kneeling before him, " Sit beside me, look at me."

Kagome did as she was ordered to do, she looked at him but there was no emotion in her eyes. " I am here to apologize."

Somehow, somewhere the young girl had anticipated those words but they were not having the effect she had thought that they would have. For some reason the words left her feeling even emptier.

" There is no need for forgiveness my lord. However if you insist this lowly miko forgives you." She told him looking in the eyes but not showing any emotion.

Sesshoumaru did not know how to respond for once, he had apologized, he didn't know what more could the girl need. But looking at the miko he felt as if though he was the killer, the killer of the miko's soul. Her eyes had never been so blank, her chocolate brown orbs, were nothing more than just blank pools of never ending brown. He had never thought he would see the miko like this. And again in his life he was surprised.

The next thing was the most unexpected, there was static in the air.

The great lord Sesshoumaru bent forward and crashed his lips over the little miko's.

Kagome was surprised to saw the least; she had not expected this, not in the least. But she knew what he was trying to say. She had no need to even express it, she knew, she had known. Her heart was content, she was complete. He had returned her feelings. She returned his favor with full vigor.

But as they say, all good things come to an end, this little moment was soon to be brought to an abrupt end.

" My, my is this not a happy scene."

" Shadow." Kagome gasped and clutched Sesshoumaru's sleeve tighter, she was scared of this guy. She truly was. This thing, this demon thing gave her the creeps. She was truly scared.

" Now now miko there is no need to be worried."

The next thing was nothing but silence in the room.

Sesshoumaru looked around as the dust settled, and what he saw made his blood boil. Where was Kagome?????

Sesshoumaru roared, things were not going to be easy for Mouyi.

No one ever laid a hand on the great demon dog's property, no one laid their hands on the demon lord's mate, no one ever dares to lay a hand on the demon lord's Kagome.

Mouyi would have hell to pay.

------------------

Kagome was so tired, her muscles were aching. She did not know what was wrong with her. Everything around her was pitch black, she seemed to be in a dungeon of sorts. Her hands were tied up and held by chains on the cold damp wall, the same case with her ankles.

She had no remembrance of what had occurred, all she knew was that one moment, she was in the room with Sesshoumaru, the next thing the Shadow and then there was nothing. Just a black void.

As soon as those thoughts registered themselves in her mind, the young miko began to panic. Moving her ankles and hands rustling the chains, she was shouting, " Let me out!!!"

" Now, now don' get worked up my dear, after all you need to save your strength for our lord.

She felt a strange, cold hand on her cheek, she was disgusted. " Get away from me you thing!"

" Oh aren't we observative. Good thing too, the more skills you have, the more my lord will benefit."

" Who is your lord?"

" Lord? Master? Ruler? Commander? A lot of words for the one you seem to presume as my lord. I am a follower? Am I a devotee? A disciple? Maybe yes maybe no. There are many answers to that question. Question and answers, all seem to be a part of our life, and soon this part changes in our life. Our life is nothing without questions don't you think? Thinking a little thing but it leads to many other illogical or logical things. People don not know what they want and so they think about what they want and then it leads to nothing. Nothing in itself is basically everything a person could want and that is the answer to your question."

Kagome groaned at his ridiculous answer. She had forgotten that this thing was made to give her headaches! She had forgotten that it answered in riddles, but they were not even riddles, they seemed to be like pointless babble, very unintelligent. She tried to take a different turn and ask different questions. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask her very _intelligent _question the door to her hell hole opened and he entered.

" Mouyi…" She whispered.

His lips curled into a sinister smile, his dark black orbs staring into the depths of her soul. If he had not been about to kill her she would have thought that he was a masterpiece from a spy movie or something. Tall, well built, long dark hair, eyes and a very demanding nature.

Oh yeah if he were in her era he would have been gladly accepted by Hollywood.

_What the hell am I thinking?_ Exasperated by her thoughts, Kagome diverted her attention, " What do you want from me?"

She just hoped that he was not a crack like the Shadow thing.

" The jewel" He said simply, his eyes boring into her's, his voice commanding.

For some reason this question ignited anger in the young miko's heart, for she had had enough of everyone asking her for the jewel. First it was the Centipede demon, then Inuyasha, then Kikyou, then Naraku, then Sesshoumaru and now this crazy demon Mouyi. She was sick and tired of people demanding answers from her, she was hell bent on making him angry, she did not like the look of victory on the man's face. " Why should I tell you?"

" Do not play with me miko, I am not your lap dog."

" Suuuuureeee" Kagome said, extending the word in an unbelieving tone.

Mouyi was not being taken seriously and he did not enjoy that. But he soon sensed an aura he smirked. " Looks like it is inside you. Well I will just have to rip you apart now wouldn't I?"

He took out his dagger and stabbed her.

Kagome screamed.

---------------

Sesshoumaru, the lord of the western lands for once in his life was scared of defeat. He was desperate to win. He was roaring and soaring through the forest in his full demon form. Transformed. His aura unleashed. His beast craving for blood.

_I am coming Kagome._

_-------------------------------_

" Well it looks as if I have a guest here. But seeing as the miko is of no help, lets just take her out for our entertainment."

----------------------------

As the great dog stopped, his eyes red his breaths uneven from over exertion. What he saw made his blood boil. Kagome, bleeding badly, deep wounds inflicted all over her body as if she was cut in haste for something within her.

He knew exactly what they were searching for now but he would not let their plan succeed. Mouyi came out, it seemed that he had drawn in the power of his shadow demon into himself for the shadow was no where to be seen. One of the many qualities of the pathetic demon.

Sesshoumaru had no fear of any one interfering in the fight for he knew that the lord was alone, and alone he was powerful and so he did not depend on others. A pretty stupid choice on his part but it came to his favor so the demon lord appreciated it Mouyi's stupidity.

" Where is the jewel Sesshoumaru. It is not within her. You have taken the shikon. Where is it?"

" Good. Dragon Strike!"

And so the great battle began.

----------------------------

" Hello?"

Kagome looked in the dark void, it seemed that one moment she was being stabbed, the next was just oblivion. " Am I dead?"

A soft chuckle was heard, Kagome gasped, scared to death, " What? Who is there?"

" Fear not my child, it is I"

" Who?"

The void was engulfed in a bright translucent light, a woman, dressed in white, her raven locks dropping to the ground, the pink eyes looking directly at the miko below descended.

" Midoriko?"

" You are correct Kagome."

" But you are dead…"

" That I am, but now I am within you. A part of your being. A part of your power."

" Huh?" Kagome said dumbly, she was numb all over. This all felt like a dream to her, very strange.

" Do you remember how Mouyi said that the jewel was within you?"

" Yes but it disappeared when Inuyasha made the wish."

" That is what you think. But the truth is after he made the wish; the jewel needed a soul to be contained in. the jewel, the Shikon is forever Kagome. Its power flows in your veins. You are its protector, you are forever. It will be in your body for eternity. It is a part of you. A part of your soul. The jewel is you and you are the jewel."

" Then how could Mouyi not find it?"

" The jewel is not present in the form it was when it was separated from your body, it exists now but not in the same way, its aura and its power radiates from you, gains from you as you do from it. It is not a solid jewel as it once was, but now it is part of your body, like your blood it flows and makes you stronger. It lies dormant until you wish to use it."

" Why are you telling me this?"

The old miko chuckled, " I think you know why."

With that said, the miko disappeared leaving Kagome to deal with whatever came her way.

--------------------

Brown orbs opened to only to discover that she was in great pain, she moaned but still opened her eyes to see where she was.

She seemed to be in a clearing, the sound of metal crashing against metal came to her ears, she strained her neck to see what was going on.

Her lord was on one side while Mouyi was on the other. Many creatures like the shadow were fighting along side the demon but Sesshoumaru was alone. Sesshoumaru had cuts and bruises and a large gash on his chest but yet he was fighting.

Kagome realized that he was fighting for her, fighting to keep her safe. The thought alone made her heart swell with love and pride for her mate to be.

" Sesshoumaru." She whispered.

As the wind carried her voice to the great demon dog, he smiled. He knew she would come through. He turned a bit to see her smiling and standing proud, bloody and beaten but yet smiling and looking at him with love and admiration.

" Lets finish this my love." She whispered

He knew what was going to happen, he prepared himself, " Yeah lets."

Kagome gathered all of her energy, praying to the Gods above, waking the Shikon's power within her, glowing the ethereal power, she nodded at her mate. He nodded back both of them raised their hands/sword to their enemy.

Mouyi unaware to change taking place still looked clueless.

An agonizing, pain filled scream echoed throughout the land and the world was rid of the demon called Mouyi.

" We win." Kagome said.

" Yes we did" They both embraced. All was going to be well.

-----------------

" Kaida! Mamoichi! Time for bed!" A much older Kagome cried.

Both her children groaned but complied. Kagome smiled at her two little angles, Momoichi was their first born having raven hair and golden eyes 5 years old, Kaida was two years younger and a total carbon copy of her father, silver hair, piercing golden orbs, her daddy's little girl.

She tucked both of her angles in bed and went into the garden.

She went and sat under a sakura tree, " Is such a beautiful night isn't it Sesshoumaru?"

" Yes it is mate." He said nuzzling her neck, the mating mark evident.

" I never thought I would feel this way, feel so complete." Kagome said hugging him.

" I feel the same way love, you have completed me, it is I who is thankful." Returning the embrace.

Kagome giggled, " We are so corny"

They both looked at each other, their years of loneliness had come to an end. And a future awaited them.

A future together, together forever.

-------------------

**Its done!!!!!!!!!!! I am crying! Please review!!!! Sob sob!**

**----------------------------**

**Whispering Lilies: And he will.**

**Alyakcm: Oh my God! I love your idea, I think I'll put it in! Thank you!!!!!!**

**llebreknit: Wow! Its seems that you guys are loading with ideas! Thank you so much for your idea!**

**ladydemonshezra: Thank you for the appreciation.**

**Dendra: Appreciate your idea.**

**mangadreams: Thank you.**

**alanal24pyro: First off, thank you very much for the appreciation. Second, you are a wonderful reviewer. Third, calm down, I will be updating and maybe in the end there will be a happy ending. Fourth, now I do get what you think is depressing, but don't you like it? Fifth and last, THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!**

**Zutara Lover: I know and I will bring it back, so don't you worry.**

**YonderTiger: You are back!!!!!!!!! Thank you and it will be explained in the latter chapters.**

**APiratesGuardianAngel: I love to hear from you alot. And I love your idea too, and I always love those accidental scenes too! Everytime I read your reviews I get really really happy, just to know that I got you hooked and that you are still reading and loving what I write is reward enough. Thanks alot for the appreciation.**

**Sesshoumaru's Love 1991: Not for long.**

**minipower: Thanks alot!**

**Goddessmother: Love the name! I agree with your idea.**

**PearlBlue5: Good idea thanks.**

**MuppyPuppy: Yeah sure.**

**serenityrain2233: Thank you very much. And I hope not to loose your interest.**

**Luna: Hey, thats a pretty good idea at that, and thanks alot.**

**DemonDeReves: Thats a good thing, that you didn't have to read the whole thing again. And I am happy that you liked the chapter. Thanks for the appreciation and the idea that you gave. The idea about Kouga was absolutely out of the box, if I should say so and it was very good, I don't know if I will include it or not but I really thank you for such a good idea. Really appreciate it. Keep reading and reviewing, you are a nice reviewer to have around.**

**fanfictionlover44: Thank you so much. Its good to hear that you like it. And yes I do try to update soon.**

**mountainflower: Wow, you have good ideas.**

**fluffyl322: Good idea, maybe I'll do something along the lines but a little differently..**

**sasuke61093: I am so sorry I am going to update it!**


End file.
